Shattered Bonds
by Prxmer
Summary: Betrayed and left for dead by those he held close Jaune Arc struggles to survive in the wilderness. Broken and thirsty for revenge Jaune wanders into the Grimmlands. Only with the help from a certain Empress will Jaune's thirst for revenge be quenched. AU STRONGER JAUNE, JAUNE X VILLANOUS HAREM, MATURE CONTENT.
1. Repairing the Broken

**Chapter 1**

 **XXXX**

It was an afternoon like any other at Beacon Academy. The students were all bustling about since classes for the day had concluded, giving students freedom for the remainder of the day.

While all the teams were running around, attending to their own business, Jaune was in his dorm room, sharpening Crocea Mors. Combat class had slightly worn out the blade, making it need some sharpening. Pyrrha had always told Jaune that a huntsman can only truly thrive if they take care and maintain their weapon, so he does his best to follow her teachings and care for the family heirloom.

As Jaune sharpened the blade, he was not paying much attention to his surroundings as the door to his room slowly creaked open. The door revealed the silver eyes of a mischievous-looking Ruby Rose.

 _Oh, this prank is gonna be fun_ , Ruby thought to herself as she slowly swung the door open, giving her enough room to rush in and surprise the blond knight.

With the door open wide enough, Ruby backed towards the dorm hallway, stopping when her hands touched the wall. "Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she activated her semblance and shot towards the now opened door.

Jaune heard the voice, he gripped his sword and stood up, only to be met by a red blur that shot directly towards him. He could only stand there as Ruby slammed into his chest, sending the two of them sprawling towards the wall near the window of the room.

Ruby slammed into the wall and hit her head, knocking her unconscious. Crocea Mors flew directly towards Ruby, however, Jaune with all his might caught the sword and was able to divert it before it made contact with the Grimm Reaper's throat, instead, merely grazing the flesh on her neck.

Jaune's body soon slammed into the wall, but he was able to stop himself before he crushed Ruby by putting his other arm against the wall, keeping from her smaller body.

Seeing the situation, Jaune froze, his mind was so busy trying to figure out what had happened, he didn't hear three pairs of footsteps enter the room behind him. Jaune opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a black ribbon wrapped itself around his neck, launching him backward and into a fist that collided directly on his spine.

Jaune falls to the ground, coughing and sputtering, gasping for air. He looked up and saw that his attackers were none other than his friends, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long.

"How dare you!" Yang yelled as she grabbed Jaune by the throat and threw him up in the air. Jaune looked into Yang's eyes and saw the darkest red he had ever seen in his life. He had never seen Yang this angry before.

Jaune slammed into the roof of the room, which made him fall back down towards Yang who was waiting with a devastating punch to his stomach, Jaune swore he heard his ribs break and felt his aura shatter.

As he hit the ground, he began to try to get up and escape, only for Blake and Weiss to stab Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster into his legs immobilizing him. Jaune screamed in pain as he felt his Achilles' tendons break, sending massive amounts of pain throughout his body.

"How could you try to rape her?! You were supposed to be her friend! Our friend!" Yang yelled as she pushed Jaune off of his knees and onto his back.

"I knew we should have reported you to Professor Ozpin. Our keeping of your secret was a mistake," Weiss said with disgust dripping in her tone.

"A mistake, we will not make again," Blake said as she looked down at Jaune with a murderous glare.

Yang placed herself on top of Jaune and began to throw wave after wave of punches to his face and chest, while Weiss and Blake kicked him while he was down.

Jaune at this point was in too much pain to even respond to their attacks. His face was bloodied beyond belief, his nose broken, his left eye, pitch black and three teeth shattered.

Blake eventually grew tired of Yang punching the life out of Jaune, so she stepped forward to stop her. "Yang that's enough," Blake said as she put a hand on her shoulder, only for it to be shaken off. After that Yang continued to punch the blond with the intent to kill.

"You dare try to rape my sister! You'll pay for what you've done in blood!" Yang screamed as she was about to throw the finishing punch, before Blake threw herself on Yang, making her stop her punches.

"Yang, if you do this, you'll be expelled, he's not worth it!" Blake yelled as she finally grounded Yang. Yang grunted at this and shook Blake off and got up and off the beaten blond.

"Fine, but you know he deserves it!" Yang said, clenching her fists tighter than before, making her aura kick in to try to repair the damage she was doing.

"There is no argument that he deserves death, it's not our job to kill him, we should remove him from the school," Weiss said as she walked over to Jaune, looking down at his barely conscious form with disgust.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Yang asked, crossing her arms.

Weiss slightly smirked at that, "Get a locker ready, we're going to throw out this trash," Weiss said as she put her foot next to Jaune's head.

"Your filth will not harm anyone else at this academy," Weiss said as she pulled her foot back and kicked him savagely in the head, knocking him unconscious.

 **XXXX**

Pyrrha had just finished practicing in the combat arena, sparing against drones. The fight had been tiring for the champion, but having a semblance such as polarity made it easy to get out of unfavourable situations involving combatants made of metal.

Pyrrha had just finished putting her weapon away in her locker when she heard the door to the locker room kicked open. She heard voices and what sounded to be three people enter. Ignoring this she went back to putting her equipment until she saw that it was Blake and Weiss who had entered the locker room.

Pyrrha put down her stuff to go and greet her friends, she gasped as she saw Yang appear from behind a set of lockers, with a bloodied, beaten, unconscious Jaune in tow, being pulled by his hair.

"Yang?! What are you doing?!" Pyrrha screamed as she ran over to the group, only to be stopped by Blake and Weiss as they held her back, watching Yang drop Jaune before one of the lockers.

"Pyrrha, stay you of this," Blake said in an annoyed tone, trying to calm the crimson-haired girl. "No! Jaune! Jaune! Can you hear me?!" Pyrrha yelled as she thrashed against the girls holding her back more.

"Pyrrha, you don't realize it now, but we're doing you a favour," Weiss said, making Pyrrha stop her thrashing. This made the two girls stop restricting her.

"Why? What did Jaune do to you? He couldn't even hurt a fly," Pyrrha said as she looked at Weiss with a shocked look.

"He tried to rape Ruby," Yang said bluntly as she opened a locker and threw the blond into it. This roused the boy from his unconscious state.

Pyrrha's blood froze at that.

"He did what?" Pyrrha asked in a shaken voice.

"He tried to rape my sister!" Yang said as she turned around with her eyes flaring a violet crimson.

At that moment, Pyrrha's heart broke.

She shook before she began to walk over to the locker Jaune was in. Jaune watched with his blurry eyes as Pyrrha walked over to him with her head down.

As she reached his locker, she put a hand on the door. "Is it true Jaune? Did you try to rape her? Did you try to rape Ruby Rose?" Pyrrha asked, refusing to make eye contact with him through the small holes in the locker.

Jaune tried to speak but was unable to as he was too injured. He could barely move or think, let alone speak. When Weiss kicked Jaune, she dislocated his jaw, silencing him. Pyrrha took this as confirmation of his crime.

"I see…" Pyrrha said as she looked up at Jaune, tears falling from her eyes. "Goodbye, Jaune," Pyrrha said as she turned around and began to walk back towards Weiss and Blake. "Just do it, I won't tell anyone," Pyrrha said as she stood there.

Jaune's world shattered as he heard her utter that sentence.

 _Pyrrha? Pyrrha?! No! I didn't do anything, I swear! It's a misunderstanding, please! Believe me!_ Jaune screamed in his head as he tried to move, only to be met with enormous amounts of pain instead.

Weiss acknowledged Pyrrha's words, nodding to Yang to send him away.

With that, Yang walked over to the control panel and plugged in coordinates to a place as far from Beacon as she can think of.

"This is for my sister you son of a bitch," Yang said as she pressed the launch button and sent him off shooting through the roof.

As the four of them watch Jaune fly away, Pyrrha couldn't help but burst into tears and run back to where she was before all this started, to try to regain herself.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake simply stood there, watching as the locked flew further and further from Beacon. Yang felt that she had done the right thing, and was thusly calming down, while Weiss and Blake simply stared at the locker with a high level of anger.

Eventually, the locker was out of sight, so the three of them decided to reconvene.

"Blake, you go take care of Ruby, get her back to our dorm and let me know when she wakes up. Weiss, you go help Pyrrha back to her dorm room," Yang said as she began to walk away from the two girls.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked, stopping Yang. "I'm going to go work out, I need to go burn off this anger. I don't need that bastard dragging me down, I'll see you guys later," Yang said as she walked towards the arena entrance.

 **XXXX**

Up in Ozpin's office, Ozpin and Glynda were having a discussion while Ozpin had his usual mug of coffee in his hand, however, the conversation was derailed when they heard a mighty crash and saw a rocket-propelled locker flew up into the air.

"What in the world?!" Glynda almost yelled, shocked at the unexpected launch of the locker.

"We don't have any teams in the field right now, do we, Glynda?" Ozpin asked as he put his mug down and stood closer to his window, watching the locker fly away at incredible speeds. "No, we most certainly do not," Glynda said as she was furiously typing away on her tablet.

"Where is it heading with its current trajectory?" Ozpin asked her as he watched Glynda type quickly. The results came to view and Glynda froze. "Glynda?" Ozpin asked with worry as he stepped forward. She could not say anything, so she simply surrendered the tablet to him, allowing him to see where the locker was headed.

"The Grimmlands…" Ozpin said softly in disbelief, looking back up at Glynda. Ozpin read more about the locker and who owns the operation codes to it. "The locker is owned by Yang Xiao Long, I will call her and ask what happened," Ozpin said as he pulled out his own scroll.

The scroll rang for a moment before he heard it pick up. "Hello?" Yang asked from the other side of the line. "Ah, Ms. Xiao Long, sorry to bother you, but your locker launched a short while ago, why is that?" Ozpin asked, hoping to get a straight answer out of her.

"Oh, that was a mistake, I accidentally activated the launch sequence after closing the locker, nothing to worry about," Yang said in a flat voice. This struck a nerve with Ozpin, but he let it slide for now. "Very well, Ms. Xiao Long, have a nice day," Ozpin said as he hung up.

Ozpin turned back towards Glynda. "I want you to review the security footage of the locker area, I want to know what really happened down there, I don't like this Glynda, we need to know what we're dealing with," Ozpin said as he returned to his chair.

Glynda simply nodded and walked towards the elevator and went down, leaving Ozpin to wonder.

 **XXXX**

In the Grimmlands, a Seer is levitating around, surveying the area as a reconnaissance probe along with observing the spawning of more Grimm from the pools in the ground. Salem, on the other side of the Seer, looks around through its connection to another Seer before her.

 _Good, the Grimm are manifesting as planned, the next wave will be out on schedule_ , Salem thought to herself. She was about to wave off the Seer, but before she did, she was something coming towards the Seer. _What is that?_ Salem asked herself as she leaned in towards the Grimm to get a better look, only to watch as the object soared over the Seer, landing not too far from where it was.

Salem watched this, and closed her eyes, sending a Nuckelavee to see what was there as her Seer headed to the crash site as well.

After a few moments, the Seer reached the crash site along with the Nuckelavee and several other Grimm, but they did not move as Salem was watching.

 _What have we here_ , Salem thought to herself as she ordered the Seer closer and had it open the locker. When she opened it, she saw the form of a mangled and disfigured man. _I see, more of Ozpin's garbage_ , Salem thought to herself flatly. As the Seer got closer it felt drawn to Jaune as he was still breathing, miraculously and was emitting so much hatred it made the Grimm hungry.

The Seer reached out and placed a tentacle on Jaune's face and when it did, Salem felt a massive power surge through her body, surprising her heavily. The feeling was euphoric, making her want more and more. _I must bring this boy back, perhaps he can be a crucial part of my plans_ , Salem thought to herself with a smile on her face.

With that, she ordered the Nuckelavee to bring him to her immediately.

 _Let's see who you are and what secrets you contain_ , Salem thought to herself as she got up from her seat and made towards the exit. _I must prepare my chambers_ , she thought to herself as she exited the meeting room.

It took about five minutes before the Nuckelavee returned with Jaune on its back. Hazel had met the Grimm and took Jaune from it and carried him gently towards Salem's chambers. When he arrived, the doors were closed and the black doors had red veins pulsing, it looked as though the door was alive.

Hazel doing his best to ignore this, went up and knocked on the door, no voice returned, but the door slowly opened to reveal Salem before her bed with white sheets, shielding the bed from anything being spilled onto the fabric.

"Where would you like him?" Hazel said walking into the room with Jaune, still unconscious.

"Place him on the bed gently, after that leave, this will take some time and I will tolerate no interruptions," Salem said firmly as Hazel put Jaune down softly, doing his best not to do any more damage to the boy.

Before Hazel retreated to the door, he turned back to his master, "If you don't mind me asking, my lady, but what do you intend to do with him, he is already on the verge of death, no modern medicine can save him," Hazel said as he crossed his arms with his face locked into a stoic expression.

"You will not speak to me as though I am a fool, I know he is long beyond saving with human methods, that is why I have other methods," Salem said as she walked over to Jaune, placing a hand on his bruised cheek.

"Then what will you do?" Hazel asked softly.

"Simple, I will replace his missing and damaged organs with Grimm ones, and since I can manipulate them as I wish, he will look the same. He will become the ultimate culmination of Grimm and Human biology, and most importantly, he will be my fiercest warrior," Salem said with a prideful tone.

"Why would he follow you? He's a huntsman, his sole purpose is to eradicate the Grimm," Hazel said, slightly confused by his master's words.

Salem softly chuckled at this, "Worry not, he's already broken and will be easy to turn. I can taste his hatred, his thirst for revenge. At my side he will be offered that and more, so he will accept, now leave us, there is much work to be done," Salem said shooing Hazel out and closing the door behind him.

 **XXXX**

Back in Ozpin's office, Ozpin was sitting at his desk, working on some documents on his computer, as Goodwitch was currently elsewhere. _I see now why she hates this so much, so tedious_ , Ozpin thought to himself with a slight smirk on his face. His train of thought, however, was interrupted as the elevator to his office pinged and the doors slid open. Through the door, came Glynda Goodwitch.

"Ah, Glynda, I was thinking about, what brings you up here?" Ozpin asked as he deactivated the screen, providing Glynda his attention.

"You need to see this," Glynda said as she walked over to his desk. She placed her scroll down on the desk and began pressing a few buttons before a screen came up with a view of the locker room.

"After the events of this morning, I believed it would be a good idea to go over the security footage. Thinking that I went down to the security department and I am glad I did, look at this," Glynda said as she pressed the play button on her scroll and the recording began to play.

The recording showed Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna dragging a severely broken and beaten Jaune Arc. This made Ozpin's eyes widen and stand up, looking up at the recording, he could not say anything.

He watched as Pyrrha tried to step in to help, but did in the end, she did nothing and allowed Jaune to be forced into the locker and then shot off into the air.

The recording ended and Ozpin could only stare at the ground, devastated at what he had just seen.

"That is most… disturbing," Ozpin said as he sat back down in his chair.

"That is putting it lightly Professor. I recommend that we call those girls up here, seal their aura, expel them and send them home at once," Glynda said, fury burning in her eyes.

Ozpin looked up at her, then looking back down at his desk with a serious expression on his face. "While I agree in that course of action, I do not believe it to be the wisest one, we do not know the whole story. Those girls are too good to do this unprovoked. Call them back up here and we will talk this out, like civilized people," Ozpin said as he looked back up at Glynda.

Glynda sighed at this as she picked her scroll back up and messaged the three girls, asking for their presence in the office.

 **XXXX**

Over in the team RWBY dorm, Ruby was resting on Weiss' bed, her teammates surrounding her, with Yang had a hand on her right leg, trying to comfort the girl.

"She's been out for a while, maybe we should take her to the infirmary," Blake said with worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry, she's taken worse hits than this before, she'll be fine," Yang said as she turned to look at Blake, at that moment Ruby's leg began to move slightly, earning the stares of all three girls.

"Ruby?" Yang said as she moved closer to her sister.

"Ugh…" Ruby said as she sat up, "My head, what happened?" Ruby asked as she opened her eyes and looked around at her teammates.

"You got knocked out, but by the look of things, you're alright sis, as for what happened…" Yang said as she made a fist with her hand, averting her gaze from Ruby. "Guys?" Ruby asked in a worried tone, looking at them for support.

"You were almost raped," Weiss said bluntly, making the eyes of the red reaper grow to the size of saucers. "By who?!" Ruby asked wanting immediate answers. "Jaune," Yang said, as her eyes turned red and her hair began to glow. This made Ruby give them all a confused stare. "What?" the small red girl asked.

This made Yang look back up at her, tears almost falling from her eyes, "You heard me, Ruby, Jaune Arc almost raped you, I'm sorry I didn't get there earlier to stop it," Yang said as the tears in her eyes began to fall slowly. This only confused Ruby even more.

"Jaune didn't try to rape me, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she was now becoming more and more curious about the situation she was in. This made Yang, Blake and Weiss freeze.

"What?" Blake said as she backed away from Ruby's bed. "Then what happened?! Why were you unconscious?!" Blake asked in an alarmed tone.

"I saw Jaune in his room sharpening Crocea Mors, so I wanted to play a little prank on him. So, I used my semblance to pick him up, but I hit him oddly and I slammed into the wall and after that, I passed out," Ruby said as she got off of the bed and stood up, looking back at the girls.

"No way…" Weiss said as she fumbled back slowly, while Yang could only stare down at the bed sheets in shock.

"Guys… Where is Jaune?" Ruby asked, looking between Blake and Weiss who could not look her in the eyes. Ruby walked over to Yang and put her hands on her shoulders, directly facing her older sister. "Yang, where is Jaune?" Ruby asked with a worry-filled tone.

Yang looked her sister in her eyes, "I don't know," Yang said as she gave Ruby an empty stare.

Hearing this Ruby let go of her sister and in a flash was out the door, leaving the three in the room to realize what they had done.

"What did we do…" Weiss said, looking defeated. Before anyone could respond, an alert came to each of their scrolls from Goodwitch. They had been summoned to Ozpin's office.

Yang stands up at this slowly, and does her best to regain herself, "We stick to the story if they ask, come on," Yang said in a depressed tone as she began to walk towards the door, with Blake and Weiss following closely.

 **XXXX**

As Ruby ran through the several halls of Beacon, she made her way through the training areas.

She looked in each of the arenas and found nothing, however, when she looked into the third arena she found Pyrrha and quite a sight befell her.

Pyrrha was on her knees surrounded by a large number of drones that look like they were crushed from the outside at several different points simultaneously. Along with the drones, Miló and Akoúo̱ were sprawled across the floor along with Crocea Mors, the sword stabbed through the shield and into the ground directly below.

Ruby decided to step forward and as she did, she heard soft whimpers coming from Pyrrha, she was crying. Ruby stepped down to the arena softly, trying not to startle the weeping Spartan.

Before Ruby can say anything, Pyrrha sees her coming and speaks up first after quickly wiping away her tears, "Hello, Ruby, I heard what happened, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, earning a concerned look from Ruby.

"I should be asking you that, are you okay, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked stepping up into the arena, making her way past the destroyed drones, and taking a knee beside Pyrrha.

"I'm fine…" Pyrrha said as she looked down towards the joint Crocea Mors, then quickly looking away. Ruby did not believe a word Pyrrha had said.

"Ruby… Please, tell me… Did Jaune do anything to you? Did he try to bring any harm to you?" Pyrrha asked with a desperate look in her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks once again, hoping for her worst fears to not be true.

Ruby had to hold back her own tears, she had never seen Pyrrha so distraught before and it pulled at her chest heavily. Ruby solidified herself and made sure to look Pyrrha in the eyes, "No, Jaune did nothing wrong, he did not try to rape me. Everything that happened was one huge misunderstanding," Ruby said with an authoritative tone.

Pyrrha's tears began to fall even faster, however, not in grief, but in relief that Jaune was innocent. As soon as that thought finished in her mind, she realized, Jaune was innocent, Jaune was innocent, Jaune was innocent! Pyrrha almost shot up from her knees as she realized what she had done, based on what someone had told her.

"Pyrrha? Please, I need to know. Where is Jaune?" Ruby asked, moving her head, closer to the level of Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha's face went from that of sadness, to that of anger, pure rage. Pyrrha Nikos had never been seen angry before, and this was the worst it could ever get.

Pyrrha quickly got up off of her knees and began walking angrily towards the door, "Follow me, and you'll find out exactly what happened to Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted down at Ruby from the top of the stairs as she swung the door open and marched off towards Ozpin's office.

 **XXXX**

Up in Ozpin's office, the WBY of RWBY had just arrived as the doors to the elevator slid open to reveal Ozpin sitting at his desk with a calculating facial expression. He did not look happy but was trying to keep a lid over his emotions.

"Ah, yes, girls, do come in and have a seat," Ozpin said as he gestured towards the chairs before his desk.

The girls walked in as casually as they could, before Blake looked to her left and saw Glynda standing in the corner, staring at the girls with a deadly glare. This slightly scared the girls, but they did not stop and eventually sat down in front of Ozpin.

"Now, do any of you know why I called you here?" Ozpin looked at them, all of them shaking their heads, looking oblivious. Ozpin sighed at this, "Very well, if that is how you want this to go," Ozpin said as he pressed a key on his desk.

Seconds later a hologram came up, showing the security footage from the locker rooms earlier that day. This made all the girls freeze as they realized how much trouble they were now in.

The feed played once, only to play again as Ozpin had placed it on a loop.

"Would any of you care to explain this horrific sight and why it took place?" Ozpin said as he looked up at Glynda who had begun to walk towards the girls from behind.

The girls all looked back and forth between each other before Yang began to become angrier, letting the rage rise and adrenaline pump.

"That bastard tried to rape my little sister in his dorm. We got there to find Ruby unconscious and him on top of her with his sword just off from cutting Ruby's throat, so we did what was necessary to get rid of him!" Yang said out of pure anger from her seat.

Ozpin sat there, leaning back into his chair, thinking before speaking. "I have not known Mr. Arc for an extended period of time, but he has never displayed any of the traits that would come with being a rapist. What evidence do you have that he is guilty of what you say he did?" Ozpin asked, giving them all a questioning gaze, looking for justification.

Weiss leaned towards him and spoke, "The situation that they were in was sufficient evidence. He is much larger than Ruby, she is much more naïve and is an easy target for predators. You said yourself that you have not known him that long. For all you know he has done this his entire degenerate life," Weiss said, crossing her arms and leaning back, earning a nod from Blake.

"Yes, every time this situation had come about, the male has been found guilty as it his fault for initiating the scenario. As future huntresses it is our jobs to defend people from threats inside and outside of our borders. Why are you so readily defending him? Why even consider it when he is clearly guilty of it?" Blake asked, anger present in her voice.

Ozpin took a deep breath at this and decided to stand up from his seat and walk towards the large window behind him. "For a long time, I have seen good men be framed or accused of this atrocity, only for them to be innocent, however, punished as though they had committed the crime. Mr. Arc has many flaws, but control and virtue are not things he has problems with. He has shown to be nothing more than a great man, and I refuse to believe that he committed this crime, even considering he did it is difficult for me. The three of you only saw this, but with no context, what of Miss Rose? Has she regained consciousness?" Ozpin asked as he sat back down.

Before any of them could answer, a familiar dinging came from behind them, notifying them that someone had just arrived. As the turned to look at who it was, Weiss and Blake's weapons were thrown to the side by an invisible force.

The door slid open to reveal a seething Pyrrha Nikos and a confused Ruby Rose standing behind her.

"Pyrrha?" Yang asked as she stood up, before she could continue, Pyrrha used her semblance to grab her gauntlets and thusly launch her against a pillar.

Yang crashed into the pillar back first, making her shout in pain. "Pyrrha?!" Ruby yelled as she tried to get Pyrrha to stop, only for the girl to march towards the suspended blonde in a heightened state of anger.

Pyrrha reached for Miló in its rifle form and pointed it towards Yang's exposed mid-section, however, before she could fire Glynda used her semblance to restrict Pyrrha making her drop Yang along with Miló.

Blake and Weiss then rushed over to Yang, supporting her as she tried to regain herself as she was still shocked at what Pyrrha had just done.

"Let me go! She needs to pay!" Pyrrha screamed as she fought against Glynda, who simply held her back.

"Pyrrha, what are you talking about?" Yang asked as she walked towards her, but keeping her distance, hoping that what happened a moment ago would not happen again.

"You know what you did you bitch! What you did to Jaune! He deserved none of what the three of you did!" Pyrrha yelled, still seething with anger.

"Miss Nikos, please explain what you mean?" Ozpin asked, giving her a stern stare. When Pyrrha saw Ozpin looking right at her, she began to calm down and stopped resisting, letting Glynda let her go, giving her control of her body back.

"Headmaster, Jaune is completely innocent of what these three accused him of. They did what they did to Jaune with no justification, he did _nothing_ wrong," Pyrrha said as she tried her best to remain calm, slowly breathing in and out to regulate her air flow.

Ozpin then turned his head to look at Ruby, who had not moved much from where she was earlier. "And you Miss Rose, in your own words what happened? I need the full truth," Ozpin asked, giving the girl a softer gaze.

Ruby swallowed quietly before stepping towards the group.

"Earlier, I saw Jaune in his dorm, just relaxing from what I saw, so I decided to play a prank on him… I used my semblance to launch myself at his back and surprise him, but when I hit him, it turned out he was sharpening Crocea Mors, we both went flying, I slammed into the wall and before I passed out I saw Crocea Mors heading right for my head. I don't remember anything after that," Ruby said as she fidgeted with her hands.

Ozpin was highly conflicted at this moment, he felt glad that Jaune was innocent as he had predicted, but now extremely worried about the boy as well as internally furious at the girls for what they had done. His train of thought was derailed when he heard Ruby try to speak up out of the silence.

"Um, sir, please tell me. Where is Jaune? What happened to him?" Ruby asked, looking up at Ozpin with desperate eyes. Ozpin sighed at this and walked over to his desk and sat down, a hand pressed against his forehead.

"He's fi-" Yang was about to say before she was interrupted by Glynda, "Silence!" she roared, clearly extremely angry.

"Miss Rose, please, come here and have a seat. There is something you need to see," Ozpin said as he gestured to the chair before him, to which Ruby slowly walked towards and sat in.

"Be aware Miss Rose, what you're about to see may be slightly unnerving," Ozpin said, looking at the girl with regretful eyes.

Ozpin sighed as he pressed a key on his desk and began to play. Ruby then watched the horrifying footage.

As she watched the footage, her heart broke, she witnessed her sister and new friends throw a beaten Jaune into a locker and send him off to God knows where. She had seen Pyrrha but was slightly confused as to why she didn't help Jaune, but realized Pyrrha wasn't at fault, especially after what she had done earlier.

After the footage concluded, tears began to fall down Ruby's cheeks as she began to whimper at what happened to Jaune. It took a minute before Ozpin could muster up the courage to say anything. "Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked in a soft voice.

Ruby looked up at him, her eyes still streaming tears and beet red, "The locker… Do you know where it is now?" Ruby asked, looking for something to cling to for support.

"After Mr. Arc was launched we were able to track where he went. Unfortunately, he landed in an area that has an overwhelmingly large number of Grimm and after moments we lost the locker's signal. I'm sorry Miss Rose, he's gone," Ozpin said looking Ruby in the eyes.

At that moment Ruby's eyes lost all light.

Tears began to pour from her eyes at an even higher pace, but she made no sound. She stood up and turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

Seeing this Yang walked over to intercept Ruby.

"Ruby, wait, you have to listen to-" Yang began before being harshly slapped across the face by Ruby.

Yang was so shocked by this she could barely move.

"I can't believe you Yang. He was the first real friend I had ever made. He didn't want to be my friend to get close to you. He didn't want to use me. He just wanted to be my friend. You robbed him from me. You flew in before understanding anything and destroyed the one person I could call a friend." Ruby said as she looked up at Yang with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Ruby-" Weiss said as she and Blake stepped forward, only to be interrupted, "NO!" Ruby yelled at her old friends.

"I believed in the three of you! I trusted you! I expected Yang to do this, but you two helping her only makes it worse!" Ruby yelled as she turned towards the two girls who were now frozen in place.

"I hate you…" Ruby said as she looked down at the ground and turned back towards Yang, making the blonde brawler open her eyes in awe.

"I will work with the three of you. I will stay with the three of you. We will still go on missions together. But we will _never_ be friends again, and you, Yang…" Ruby said as she looked up at her older sister with an unbelievable level of hatred.

"I hate you with all of my heart. You're not my sister." Ruby said with a hate filled tone, breaking the three girl's hearts.

With that being said, Ruby stormed passed Yang, shoving her aside, making her fall onto her side, unable to move as she was in shock.

Pyrrha glared at each of the girls as she followed Ruby into the elevator and closed the door, giving the two of them privacy.

Pyrrha looked down at Ruby and gave her a hug, letting her weep into her chest. "I'm so sorry Ruby. I'm so, so sorry," Pyrrha said as she herself began to cry a bit herself.

The rest of the elevator ride was filled with heart broken tears.

Back in Ozpin's office, no one moved a muscle, Yang was down and heartbroken while Blake and Weiss were enveloped in their self-loathing. Glynda was so angry she could destroy the entire school and that would not be enough to soothe her anger, but still did her best to control it.

Ozpin, however, leaned forward into his desk and spoke up, "Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. You three are to return to your dorm rooms immediately. You will be led there by Professor Port and will be kept in there until further notice. The full extent of your punishment will be decided in the near future, however, know that your parents will be notified of your actions and the Arc family will be notified as well. With that you are excused," Ozpin said as he gestured towards the door.

Glynda watched as the girls began walking towards the door in a defeated manner, shoulders slumped and legs heavy.

"You three had such promise to become great huntresses. You bring all of us at Beacon great sorrow," Ozpin said as the girls walked into the elevator and the door promptly closing behind them.

The three rode down in silence until Blake spoke up, "What now Yang?" the black-haired girl asked.

Yang just shook her head, "I don't know. There's nothing we can do now. We messed up, and I don't think we can fix this," Yang said before she fell silent along with the other two for the rest of the elevator ride.

As Yang looked down, she saw that she was standing in a puddle and immediately realized it was tears, and that finally broke the dam, and she began crying too.

Team RWBY was officially broken.

 **XXXX**

24 hours later in the Grimmlands, Salem has just finished repairing Jaune. He looked more or less the same, thanks to Salem's adaptive Grimm, but he had visible scars on him that would take time to heal.

"And with that, we are finished," Salem said as she looked down at Jaune's newly repaired form.

"Quite the handsome boy," Salem said as she put a hand to his face and slowly stroked it from his cheek down to his chin.

 _After all that, I need to rest, that was a highly strenuous process_ , Salem thought to herself as she walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down beside the slumbering blond.

 _He will wake up soon enough, so I should use that time to rest, we have many things to attend to_ , Salem thought to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep quite promptly as she felt at ease beside the blond.

About 4 hours later, Jaune's eyes shot open and he inhaled quickly, giving his whole body a jumpstart.

He looked around to his left and saw that he was in a bedroom of some sort, however, the door looked extremely odd. He began to sit up, slowly, however, expecting pain to shoot through him, but it never came.

Jaune did not feel much extraordinary amounts of pain. He looked over his body and saw that everything looked good as new, even better than before even.

As he was about to lean back and use his arms as support, his arm came into contact with something soft. He turned around in shock and saw a woman with white skin with red veins popping out from her cheeks and a black gem in the center of her forehead.

The sight of this woman shocked him so much, and along with what he had just done, he fell out of the bed and immediately began to run for the door. However, before he could even take a few steps his whole body froze.

 _What the- Why did I stop?!_ Jaune yelled in his head.

"Leaving so soon? Even after all the effort I put in to save your life?" Salem said from behind Jaune as she sat up and began to walk towards him, her eyes glowing red.

"Who are you?!" Jaune asked, panic evident in his voice, making Salem smirk slightly.

"I am Salem, Queen of the Grimm," that introduction made Jaune's blood freeze. He had never even considered the Grimm had a master, but with her, he realized there was and that only terrified him.

"Why am I here and why can't I move?" Jaune asked in quick succession.

"You ask many questions, I will fix that in the future, but for now I will answer you. You are here because I found you deep in the Grimmlands, injured and inches from death, you could say you owe your life to me. As for why you can't move, that is a bit more complex. Your body was so injured, you could not be saved with any surgery or medicine, so I manipulated Grimm biology and infused it with your own, repairing your body and enhancing it. It is because of that Grimm part of you that I am able to control you," Salem explained as she walked around Jaune's form, analyzing him to be sure she did a proper job of repairing him.

After Salem's explanation, Jaune then remembered everything that had happened with Yang and the others and he stopped trying to run, relaxing his body. Salem saw this and let him go, surrendering control back to him and allowing him to fall to his knees.

"What is your name?" Salem asked as she looked at Jaune with curiosity in her eyes.

"Jaune," Jaune replied bluntly.

"Well, Jaune, I have given you a second chance at life. One does not get a chance like this very often, so I ask you… what do you want out of this?" Salem asked, a smirk on her face.

Jaune stayed on his knees, remembering everything that happened. All the things Yang had said. All the things Blake said. All the things Weiss said. And how Pyrrha abandoned him. He thought of all this and he began to give off a massive amount of anger and hatred.

"Revenge. I want revenge." Jaune said as he stood up and looked Salem in the eyes.

Salem's eyes widened, never before had she seen someone like Jaune before, there were many like Cinder who were in pursuit of power, but Jaune was out for revenge and that excited Salem. She felt as though the two were more alike than she had originally thought they would be.

"If that is what you wish, I can provide you the means to accomplish that. Follow me," Salem said as she walked towards the door, to which is opened.

Salem and Jaune walked out the door and down the corridors for several minutes. Jaune surveyed his surroundings, he was shocked that such a place could exist, but he did not let those thoughts distract him from his goal.

Soon enough, Jaune and Salem reached a room that stored many relics as they were all displayed. Most of them were weapons, armour, even a few bodies were hung from the roof in that room, but those were not what Salem was after.

Salem led Jaune over to a large vase over on a pillar in the back of the room, under a spotlight.

"Jaune, why do you want revenge? Against who?" Salem asked as she walked around the pillar, keeping her eyes on Jaune. Jaune's face contorted at that into an angered expression.

"All of my life I had been seen as a lesser person. Someone who was seen as nothing, however, I was able to get into Beacon Academy and I made friends who supported me, but… I was thrust into a situation that I did not expect and before I could understand what was happening I was under attack. The friends I made, the people I almost considered my new family turned their backs on me and beat me into what you saw earlier and left me for dead. I want to make them pay for that. I will make them suffer as I have suffered. I will not stop until everyone and everything they love is dead at their feet! And only after I destroy them entirely will I kill them," Jaune roared in rage.

Salem smiled at this and lifted her hand, placing it on the top of the vase's lid. "This is blood of a Grimm Dragon, if you drink this and survive, you will be able to control the Grimm just like I can, command them at your will and unlock many more powers. With the help of this, you can get one step closer to your revenge," Salem said as she lifted the lid off the top of the vase.

The stench of the blood was ghastly, it almost made Jaune vomit on the spot, however, he fought the urge back and grabbed the vase and brought it up to his lips.

"Do it Jaune and gain the power you need. The power you _deserve_ ," Salem said, pushing Jaune to drink it. Jaune steeled himself and began drinking the blood.

The taste was horrid, but he did not allow that to stop him, he knew that he had nothing to lose, so he just kept drinking.

Soon enough he finished drinking the blood. He was panting, trying to regain his breath after having not inhaled for a while. He threw the vase against the wall, shattering it and sending glass shards all over the place.

Before Jaune could calm down, he felt an enormous burning pain in his chest. The pain began to spread from his core throughout his body. Jaune began to yell in pain as he fell to his knees, the burning becoming unbearable, almost consuming him.

"Fight it Jaune, make it submit to you!" Salem said, looking down at him, internally hoping this does not kill him.

Jaune's breath became much more ragged as he began to mumble under his breath. "You… you… belong…" Jaune said, growing in volume as he rose off of his knees back onto his feet. His body convulsing, growing.

His muscles filled out as red veins began to pop and his eyes fell black with red iris'. The red beginning to glow insanely brightly as he finally reaches his feet and stand up straight, Salem seeing that he grew taller.

"You belong to me!" Jaune yelled as a shockwave of energy erupted from Jaune, crashing into the walls, cracking them and threatening to fall.

Salem was only able to stare in awe at Jaune's new form, surprised to see that his eyes were now the same as hers, his hair jet black in colour and now at an impressive height of 6'5".

"Yes… Yes. Yes! You are no longer Jaune Arc, for now, you are my Lucifer. I am the Queen of the Grimm, while you will stand beside me as my King, and together, we shall crush all those who oppose us!" Salem said as Jaune looked down at her with a strong gaze, only for him to kneel before her and speak, "Yes, my Master," earning a slight blush from Salem.

"No, I am not your Master, I am your wife," Salem said as she pulled his chin up to face her before aggressively kissing him, before Jaune quickly reciprocated the kiss. The heated kiss continued, lips crashing together, tongues dancing and wet noises resonating throughout the room. The kiss only stopped when both of them needed breath.

"Come my love, we will have time to show our love for each other, but for now, there are things we must attend to," Salem said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Of course, my love," Jaune replied as he followed Salem out the door.

 **XXXX**

 **Well that's the first chapter of Shattered Bonds, real quick, not all chapters will be this long, I just had lot to get through in this chapter, so this will be longer than most.**

 **So yeah, evil Jaune is evil now, I have so many plans for this fic and I can't wait to execute them. As for updating I will update this in story arcs, so there will be extremely long breaks between updates in this, but if I decide I don't like withholding the chapters for so long, I might update this the same way I update Nightly Visits, so stay tuned and let me know if you want me to change things.**

 **Originally the scene with everyone in Ozpin's office was going to go much differently, but recently I have been accused of some stuff, and I felt that Ozpin should bring light to some of that, say what you will, but, it's a message I wanted to get out.**

 **More or less what happened was that I got accused of rape with no evidence and I almost got screwed over for it, but it all worked out because the girl who accused me of it had nothing to back them up, not even and witnesses and she said I did it in class, soooooo, she's stupid as hell.**

 **Anyway, this is going to be an angsty fic, but with new relationships being formed, especially in the villainous community, as said in the description, so I hope you guys will enjoy that. As for when Jaune will reunite with the Beacon crew, it will be a while since a lot of things need to happen first, so that will be in the further future, I have an idea of when I want them to meet, but nothing concrete yet.**

 **So yeah, I hope you guys like this fic and I can't wait to write more. Send me a message if you have any ideas and sat frosty guys! Till next time!**


	2. The New King

**Chapter 2**

 **XXXX**

 **Ok, just so we're clear before the chapter starts, Jaune = Lucifer. I will be using the names interchangeably, simply because Lucifer is more an identity, while Jaune is still the person and to be honest, Jaune is much easier to type than Lucifer. xD. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

One week has passed since the fateful day on which Jaune became the new King of the Grimm alongside Salem. Ever since that day, he has been through grueling training regiments in order to master his new powers and his progress can only be described as wonderous.

In the present time, Jaune or his new name, Lucifer, is in Salem's room training to continue to improve his Grimm manipulation. Salem watched him from her bed as she sat up, her legs crossed with a smile gracing her pale face.

"I must admit, Lucifer, you have exceeded all my expectations of you," Salem said as she uncrossed her legs and stood up, closing the short distance between the two of them.

Lucifer, is currently on his knees just before the bed, both of his arms spread out in front of him. His arms are bubbling, warping, mutating, trying to gain a new form.

"Over this short week, not only have you mastered summoning my Grimm from the very blood that courses through your veins, but you have also learned to manipulate your own body to fit that of Grimm," Salem said as she brushed a hand across his face.

After that contact, Jaune's arms transformed into Beowolves claws. The claws longer, stronger and the arms much larger, one could almost consider them Ursa arms, but they are much too long.

"My point proven, you are now able to create Seer tentacles, Deathstalker stingers and now Beowolves claws. I must wonder when the wonders will cease," Salem said as she kneeled down in front of Jaune and grasped his hand, which was now a Beowolves claw.

"The wonders will never stop, my Queen, for I require more power, absolute power, to get revenge on those who took everything from me, and more," Lucifer said as he stood up.

"Yes, yes, and you shall have it, and at this point you have the power to have your revenge. You have grown exponentially in your power and with it, so much more," Salem said as she stood up locking eyes with Jaune, watching his arms transform back into his normal human appendages.

"My love, I have something I must ask you," Salem said as she turned around and walked back towards a chair that sat not too far from the side of the king-sized bed, taking a seat in it, crossing her legs.

"What is it, my love?" Lucifer said as he turned to look at her, his posture akin to that of a soldier.

"I must ask you, how would you feel about working with Cinder in Vale? She is currently coordinating an operation to destroy Beacon Academy along with Vale as a whole. Seeing as those you seek reside in Vale, I thought you would want to take a leading role in the operation," Salem said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Lucifer looked down at her, a small, nearly unnoticeable smile appeared on his face as well. "I would be honoured, my Queen, but what about you? I can not simply leave you here, and who is this Cinder? I have no prior knowledge of her. The only associates I know of are Hazel, Watts and Tyrian, and they don't even know of my transformation yet," Lucifer asked.

"You need not worry about me, I am more than capable of keeping those beneath me in line, and soon, you shall gather your own following, beginning with those in this very castle. In regards to Cinder, she is one of my more important operatives, she possesses a fraction of the fall maidens powers and with it, quite possibly may hold the success of my plans in her hands. At least, that was the case before you arrived, my love. Make no mistake, she is not someone to be taken lightly and she still has her uses. Her intelligence is high as well as her cunning, many have underestimated her and have paid the price. I do not wish the same fate to befall you, so let this be a warning for you," Salem said standing up and walking over to Jaune, placing a hand on his chest.

"You wish for me to obey her?" Jaune asked, a serious look still on his face.

"No, your loyalty will not belong to her, you are much more powerful than she is. I wish for you to take a leading role in the downfall of Vale, she holds that position currently and will not give it up without a fight, so I felt to inform you of her. She will be arriving over the next 24 hours," Salem said as she walked towards the door.

"What is it you wish for me to until then, my Queen?" Jaune asked, his eyes following Salem.

"I have arranged for a fight between yourself, Hazel and Tyrian. The two of them will team up against you. This fight is simply to measure your power against two of my more powerful subordinates, since Grimm do not appear to be that large of a threat to you," Salem said as she continued to walk, Jaune now following her out of their room.

"Very well, my Queen, I will win with whatever means necessary," Jaune said as he clenched his fists and his arms began to throb and mutilate.

"I expect nothing less, my King," Salem said with a smile as the two of them continued their walk down to the arena.

 **XXXX**

Down in the arena, Hazel has just arrived, while Tyrian was already there, ensuring his weapons were in optimal condition.

"You're here early," Hazel said as he walked up beside Tyrian, whose eyes quickly shot behind him making eye contact with the larger male.

"But of course, I am, this is the perfect opportunity to display to my Queen my strength. I must not upset her with a poor performance and dishonor her in the process," Tyrian said as he went back to inspecting his weapons.

"I would hope not Tyrian; however, this is not about you, this is about someone else entirely," Salem said from above the arena, her form seated in a throne, giving her a perfect view of the arena below.

Tyrian looked shocked at this, almost angry, he was about to yell before Hazel stopped him.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this for? Did Cinder return with the rest of the fall maiden's powers? Or is it something else?" Hazel asked Salem, respectfully, of course.

"Oh, Hazel, as sharp as ever. Your latter assumption is correct, this person is someone else entirely. You should remember him, you brought him to me yourself," Salem said proudly.

This made Hazel raise an eyebrow, this revelation gained his attention as the only person he could remember bringing to her recently is that mangled and destroyed blond. Since he hadn't seen him for a week now, he had assumed he was dead.

"Introducing, the new King of the Grimm and my new husband, my Lucifer!" Salem said while standing up, her arms raised in the air as though she was lifting something.

Directly across from Hazel and Tyrian, a door slowly opened, revealing a man, his hair pitch black and eyes, red as blood.

"So, you do live, impressive," Hazel said as he watched Jaune walk into the arena, looking around, getting a feel for the area. Since Jaune had not been in this part of the castle before it was an interesting sight to behold.

Hazel was wondering to himself how the kid has survived, he looked as though nothing had ever happened, the only differences were his hair colour and his eyes.

Tyrian on the other hand was a completely different story.

Tyrian was seething, he looked at the man that had grabbed the attention of his Queen while he was not looking and defiled her with his filthy stupid disgusting human hands.

"You! How dare you even think of touching my Queen! You will pay for that with your life! When I'm done with you there won't be enough left of you for the ants beneath my feet!" Tyrian yelled as he primed his weapons.

"Interesting," Jaune said as he closed his eyes. "When I'm done with you," Jaune said as he slowly opened his eyes, revealing his eyes now glowing red, "You'll be begging for the ants to take you away," Jaune finished, making a vein appear on Tyrians head, showing how livid he now is.

Tyrian takes that and jets towards Jaune who was still standing there smiling and his eyes still glowing. Hazel began walking towards Jaune, not in a hurry like Tyrian.

Tyrian quickly sent a fury of punches, kicks, bullets and slashes towards Jaune. Jaune simply moved out of the way of each of his attacks, showing off his incredible speed.

The blood of the Grimm Dragon now flowing through his veins enhances his strength, speed, stamina and reflexes, heightening his prowess as both a hunter and a warrior.

Tyrian was getting frustrated and becoming somewhat sloppy with his strikes, making Jaune look at him with disappointment.

"Is this all the power you possess? You'll forgive me for believing that you would have more, but this display is rather disappointing. I begin to wonder why my Queen brought you in to her inner circle," Lucifer said, showing Tyrian how let down he was.

Tyrian's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You think that's all I have boy?! You think that you have tasted everything I have to offer?! Well try this!" Tyrian yelled as he spun around and launched his tail towards Jaune.

Jaune did not even flinch as he simply spun around, riding the length of the tail, only to spin around Tyrian and elbow him in his spine and then punch him in the side of his face, sending the faunus to the ground and flat on his back.

"Pathetic," Jaune said as he grabbed Tyrian's tail and threw him across the arena. Tyrian flying head first into the wall, on the other side of the ring, knocking him out. His aura protecting him fortunately.

Just as Jaune turned around to find Hazel, he found Hazel's fist flying towards his face. Jaune was barely able to dodge, but he made it look as though he saw it coming.

Salem saw this, surprised at how his reflexes have advanced.

"How about fighting someone who knows how to keep their cool?" Hazel said as he cracked his knuckles and made his approach towards Jaune, giving him a piercing stare.

"That would be a most refreshing change of pace from a trigger-happy psychopath," Jaune said as he ran towards Hazel.

Hazel prepared himself, sending a punch aimed at Jaune's stomach, easily dodged by the black-haired man. Despite Hazel's incredible power, he can be incredibly slow, making him an easy target.

Jaune used this to his advantage and sent his own wave of attacks. He punched the larger man, he kicked him in his chest and on the side of his head, however, finding that it only slightly annoyed Hazel.

Jaune notices that Hazel is not even flinching from his attacks, making Jaune stop and move back. "Interesting, my attacks have no effect on you. Are you able to simply absorb my attacks and redistribute the power?" Jaune asked as Hazel continued to make his approach.

"Not exactly, I can't feel pain, so any physical attacks will do nothing to harm me. I can not be so easily stopped like Tyrian," Hazel spoke in a neutral tone.

Speaking of Tyrian, at this point he has gotten back on his feet and has positioned himself behind Jaune, ready to pounce at any moment as his weapons are once again prepared.

Tyrian waited until Jaune stopped moving before he shot himself towards his back, wanting to stab him in the back with his blades. He made sure to be as quiet as he could be with his fast approach but was shocked when Jaune suddenly turned his head to see him running towards him.

Tyrian wanted to stop, but he was going too fast, making him run right into Jaune. Jaune grabbed Tyrian's right arm, putting his right shoulder beneath his right foot, putting him in a painful lock, making Tyrian yell out in pain.

His arm was pointed directly at Hazel but did not realize that as he made a fist, making his weapon unload several rounds of bullets towards Hazel. Hazel's aura protected him as he did not see the bullets coming, but he moved as the bullets soon stopped flying as Jaune threw Tyrian towards Hazel who easily caught him and threw him aside.

Hazel looked down at Tyrian with an annoyed look. "You really need to get your act together, you're embarrassing yourself," Hazel said as Tyrian got back up, his left hand grasping his right shoulder, he pushed on his right shoulder, making a loud cracking sound. He had apparently dislocated his shoulder when Jaune was holding him there and had just put it back in its socket.

"How about this then, I'll go in and fight him directly, while you try to sting him with any openings I create. Sound like a plan?" Hazel asked as he watched Tyrian stand back up.

"Yes, the sooner I get to stab that piece of shit the better!" Tyrian yelled as Jaune stood there, waiting for one of them to attack him.

Hazel grunted as he began moving towards Jaune once again, faster this time, however, making it clear that Hazel was much harder now to even hit the man before him.

Hazel threw a bunch of punches towards Jaune, he did not try to dodge the punches this time, instead he simply redirected the punches towards the ground or towards the empty spaces around Hazel, while doing his best to hit pressure points on the large man.

Hazel was going for an uppercut, trying to get the black-haired man off of the ground, but was not surprised when he simply threw Hazel's arm upwards and out of harms way. Jaune was winding up to throw a punch, but he did not see Tyrian's tail appear from behind Hazel before it was too late and made a nasty cut in his left arm.

The cut was deep, almost to the bone, making Jaune grunt in pain as he retreated towards the other end of the arena.

Tyrian began to laugh hysterically. "That's what you get you weak little shrimp! You feel it don't you?! My poison spreading through you veins! You will die very soon and you will soon become nothing, but an afterthought! Thrown out like trash!" Tyrian yelled while he continued his laughter.

Hazel did not move, he did not believe that this was all that the boy had. Anyone else who had been cut by Tyrian had begun to panic like crazy. So, why wasn't he?

"It's quite humourous actually. The fact that you think that this is enough to kill me," Jaune said, keeping eye contact with Tyrian.

"Oh, yes, yes, a bluff! You don't want to believe that you're dying! Sorry you little twerp, but you are going to die!" Tyrian said as he continued his laughter.

Jaune just stood there silent, no pained expression on his face, no fear, nothing. Just an empty stare.

"What's wrong?! Nothing else to say before you go to hell?! No more people to disappoint?!" Tyrian yelled, trying to get a reaction, however, Jaune provided him none.

"Let me tell you something, the blood of Grimm is basically poison for people and faunus alike. You drink it. You die. Plain and simple," Jaune said as his right arm began to throb and quickly morphed into a Beowolves claw, shocking both Tyrian and Hazel.

"That being said, I drank a whole vase of it and survived. The blood that courses through my veins now is the most powerful poison in the land. It even granted me so much more in terms of strength, speed, reflexes and the sort, so your poison is useless against me. However, that does not excuse what you did to my arm, so," Jaune said as he raised his right arm, extending his claws, "Let's fix that, shall we?" He finished as he slashed downwards, cutting off his left arm, it crashing onto the ground with a wet slap.

Tyrian and Hazel could not do anything but stare as Jaune simply stood there and watch him bleed out all over the floor. "Congratulations, dumbass, now you only have one arm left! You can't hope to fight the both of us with one arm!" Tyrian yelled, as a insane smile grew on his face.

"Perhaps, but I don't only have one arm, I have plenty in reserve," Jaune said, making the two of them flinch. A deep growl soon echoed through the arena, the origin was the pool of blood Jaune's arm had made.

A Beowolf soon shot its arm out of the ground and soon its whole body has gathered beside Jaune.

"That's not possible," Hazel said as he took a small step back, his face showing his disbelief.

"I'll do you a favour and not tell you what else is possible, but instead," Jaune said as the Grimm stood up on its hind legs and Jaune raised his right arm, "I'll show you!" He yelled as he slashed off the Beowolves left arm.

Salem smiled from above, interested in her subordinate's reactions to this. Needless to say, she enjoyed them. Tyrian's jaw was on the ground while Hazel's eyes widened, a sight even she had never seen.

Jaune picked up the Grimm arm and breathed out as the Grimm fell onto its knees, screaming over its lost limb. Jaune then thrust the arm into the socket where his arm used to be, his arm quickly sewing the new appendage on, sending massive amounts of pain through Jaune's form.

It took a few moments, but soon, Jaune's new arm was in place and it did not look like it had ever left as it was a seamless merging. Having lost his breath, he took a knee. He looked to his left and saw the Grimm still whimpering in pain. Jaune gave him a slightly remorseful look as he walked over to the downed animal and pet its back from behind it.

"Don't worry, my pet. It will all be over soon," Jaune said, trying to clam the Grimm. Before the Grimm could even blink again, Jaune had launched his teeth into the back of the Grimm's neck and took a large bite out of it, exposing the spine of the Grimm.

Tyrian saw this and immediately vomited all over the ground. He had seen many grotesque scenes before, but this one took the cake by a long shot.

In mere moments, Jaune had devoured the majority of the Grimm, the beast now dissolving into nothingness. He breathed out a deep sigh, steam coming out from his mouth as Grimm blood was all over his face, giving him a cannibalistic look.

"Not the best I've had, but given the current situation, it had the desired effect," Jaune said as he looked at his body as his eyes were glowing even more intensely than before. His muscles we spasming, growing slightly, his teeth sharpening a bit, akin to fangs.

"You… You… What are you?!" Tyrian yelled as he slowly retreated, his knees trembling. Fear was in the air around Tyrian, and Jaune smelled it.

Jaune shot over towards Tyrian in the blink of an eye. One moment he was meters away, the next he was right before the faunus. "You smell delicious, but sadly I can not eat you, my Queen has some use of you. To answer your question however," Jaune said as he clenched his right fist. Sending an incredibly fast right hook, directly into Tyrian's face and before he could react to that Jaune grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the chest, sending the terrified psychopath to his knees, writhing in pain.

Jaune looked down at Tyrian, his eyes burning into Tyrian's back. "I am your King! And you will obey me!" He yelled as Tyrian did his best to cover his head, thinking Jaune was about to strike him, however, Jaune did not and left Tyrian to his cowering.

He turned his attention to Hazel, who had not moved from his position from earlier, he had only turned himself to watch what Jaune did to Tyrian.

"You are a special case, you don't feel pain. Fortunately for you, I have thought of a way around that," Jaune said as he stared at Hazel.

Externally, Hazel was calm, but internally he was freaking out. Never had he seen someone so easily take down Tyrian and make him submit. Never before had he seen such raw strength. Not even Salem had seemed this powerful. He did not know what to do, so all he could do was simply stand there, watching as Jaune made his approach.

As Jaune walked towards Hazel, he transformed his right arm into a bunch of Seer tentacles and shot them towards Hazel, the tentacles wrapping themselves around his throat and lifting up off of the ground.

Hazel struggled to free himself, but as he struggled, several tentacles restricted his arms, he could only watch as Jaune simply choked the life out of him.

"You may not be able to feel pain, but you still need oxygen to live, just like any other human. There are several weaknesses that can be exploited even though you do not feel pain. However, I have a theory I wish to test on you, bear with me for a few moments," Jaune said as he created on more tentacle, it was in the tip was that of a Seers, except it had a small hole on the end of it.

He shot the tentacle directly at Hazel and it pierced a vein his neck, Hazel made no reaction to it as he was more focused on regaining his ability to breath. However, it was a moment before he felt something pour into his vein, blood, but not just blood. Grimm blood.

Hazel, for the first time ever, felt an incredibly large amount of pain. He felt as though his body was about to disintegrate into nothing. Hazel was afraid.

"So, you do feel pain. Not from the outside, but the inside. Very interesting," Jaune said as he smiled as his eyes glowed even more intensely.

Hazel began yelling in pain as the fire spread, his lower body began to thrash, his chest heaving, and his face turning purple.

"If you want the pain to stop, you must swear your loyalty to me. Do that and the pain will stop," Jaune said as he brought Hazel down, closer to him.

Hazel looked into his eyes and remembered when Salem first brought him into her inner circle, but his eyes were much more threatening, so he conceded. "Alright! I'll do it!" He yelled with whatever breath he had left.

Jaune smiled at this as he removed the tentacles crushing his throat and the ones restricting his arms, letting him hit the ground.

Before Jaune removed the tentacle from his neck, he absorbed all the blood that was in Hazels veins. If he didn't Hazel might have died not too much later.

Jaune looked around and saw that Tyrian was down, whimpering and crying as he still held his head in fear of being hit again, while Hazel simply was on his knees, regaining his breath.

He heard slow clapping from above the arena and looked up to see Salem standing and clapping somewhat enthusiastically. "Well done, just what I expect from my husband!" Salem said proudly, making Jaune bow before her.

"Thank you, my Queen, but may I ask that you assist these two. You have the most experience in this form of rehabilitation," Jaune said as he looked back up after bowing to her.

"Of course, you go and rest, you have earned it. Cinder shall be back shortly and I expect that you will be able to handle her and take control of the Vale operation after defeating her," Salem said as she walked away from behind her seat.

"Yes, my Queen," Jaune said as he bowed once again and made his way out of the arena

 **XXXX**

Over in Vale, more specifically back at Beacon things have only gone downhill for Weiss, Blake and Yang. Ruby has been living with the remains of Team JNPR. Ruby spends as little time with her team as possible as it makes her sick to be around them.

Given the situation at hand, Ozpin has given Ruby some leniency in terms of what team she wishes to be a part of. He is allowing her to choose what team she wants to be a part of during missions.

The majority of the time she chooses team JNPR, but in order to honour the promise she made in Ozpin's office, she works with them sometimes, although she hates every minute of it and does her best to distance herself from them.

Weiss and Blake have done their best to approach Ruby and the remnants of Team JNPR, begging for forgiveness and hoping that things could somehow go back to the way things were, but they were met with the cold shoulder or wave after wave of harsh words.

Yang was doing all she could to get her sister back, but it has all be ineffective. She has tried begging, she has tried giving her things, she had tried everything in the book, but she was rejected, just like her teammates.

This caused Yang to become much more distant and have a much more sensitive trigger, her temper now out of control.

The three of them had been completely abandoned by their friends and even their family.

 ** _Weiss Flashback:_**

 _"Unbelievable! Disgraceful! Unforgivable!" Jacques Schnee, current head of the Schnee family and owner of the Schnee Dust Company._

 _"Father, if you would allow me to explain-" Weiss began before Jacques cut her off. "Silence! I will not have a savage such as yourself interrupt me!" Jacques yelled from the other side of the phone._

 _Right now, Weiss was in a holographic call with her father who is currently in Atlas, in his office._

 _"What made you believe for the slightest moment that what you did was appropriate! You have murdered not only a fellow student, but also the only son of the Arc family! Their family has been around for as long if not longer than ours! Do you have any idea what this would do to the image of the Schnee Dust Company if word of this got out?!" Jacques yelled._

 _Weiss was glad that she was not with her father in person. She knew that if she was he would be hitting her right now, memories of her childhood confirmed that._

 _"Father, I thought that the Arc was trying to rape my teammate, my_ partner _! What else should I have done! Let him do it?!" Weiss shouted back._

 _"Do_ not _use that tone of voice with me! You can not paint me as the villain in this scenario! You should have done as I have taught you to! Analyze all assets before making a decision that can affect so many others!" Jacques yelled at his now cowering daughter. He sighed and turned around, looking away from Weiss._

 _"You must get this from your mother. This is simply unacceptable," Jacques said as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

 _"This is not mother's fault. Perhaps if instead of beating her and actually bothering to raise Winter, Whitley and myself, I may not have done this! Put yourself in my shoes father! What if you came home and found someone raping mother?! What would you do then?! Just let them get away with it?!" Weiss asked angrily, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks._

 _"I wouldn't kill them, for Oum's sake Weiss! And we are not talking about what can happen! We are talking about what_ did _happen! If you think that you can simply kill one of your classmates in cold blood and get away with it," Jacques yelled before taking a deep breath to finish his statement, "Then you've got another thing coming," He finished in a calmer tone._

 _"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, fear present in her tone._

 _At that moment, she got an alert from her scroll, her bank accounts have all been emptied._

 _"What is this?!" she yelled as she saw her accounts all void of any remains of lien._

 _Jacques sighed deeply before looking back at her._

 _"Weiss, what you have done is not only disappointing, it is shameful, disgraceful and unforgivable. To protect the Schnee Dust Company, I am disowning you. As of this moment, you are no longer Weiss Schnee. Now, you are no one," Jacques said as he glared down at Weiss._

 _"You can't do this! People will ask questions! People will wonder what happened to me! You can't just get rid of the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!" Weiss screamed, tears running down her face._

 _"Oh, but I can and besides, you're no longer the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Whitley is now, and he has proven that he will perform much better than you ever could," Jacques said, making Weiss' blood run cold._

 _"And no one will ask about you since no one will care. People of status do not care about who is in power, they only care about getting their money. Nothing will change with you gone, so you can simply disappear. Go do whatever you wish to with the rest of your pathetic life because now, you are nothing more than a rat beneath my feet," Jacques said as he was about to hang up._

 _"Oh, and do not bother calling Winter, she has learned of what you have done and no longer considers you her sister and will provide you neither shelter nor aid, goodbye," Jacques said bluntly._

 _"Father, wait, please. No!" Weiss yelled as Jacques hung up, leaving Weiss to fall to the ground and cry. She had been abandoned by her whole family._

 _For the first time in her life, she was completely alone._

 ** _Blake's Flashback:_**

 _In a combat training room in the combat wing of Beacon Academy, Ghira and Kali Belladonna were sat down across from Blake, their only daughter. The one person they had placed their faith in as she had left them and hoped that one day she would return to them._

 _But not like this._

 _As Blake sat across from the two of them, she refused to make eye contact with either of them._

 _"Blake… Look at me," Ghira said, his voice firm._

 _Blake did not move in the slightest._

 _"Blake, look at me," Ghira said again, more power in his voice._

 _She slowly looked up at his parents, they both looked incredibly disappointed in her, but yet, they did not say anything._

 _Kali decided to speak up._

 _"Blake, Ozpin told us what happened, what it is you did but, we want to hear it from your perspective. We want you to tell us what you thought was happening," Kali said softly, being sure not to break eye contact with her daughter as she saw her eyes filled with tears._

 _Blake sniffed loudly as she took a deep ragged breath, her throat extremely dry from not drinking much for the past few hours._

 _"The three of us…" Blake began, her voice barely a whisper._

 _"Speak up," Ghira said, his voice harsh, his hands balled into fists, they were so tight he almost drew blood from his palms._

 _Blake flinched at this and began again, speaking up louder this time._

 _"The three of us walked into Jaune's room and saw him on top of Ruby, his weapon beside her neck. We thought he was trying to rape her, so we attacked. We beat him to the extent that he couldn't talk. We took him to a locker and shot it off to Oum knows where," Blake said as she returned her gaze back down to the ground._

 _"Did you trust this man?" Ghira asked bluntly._

 _"Yes, he has stood by all of us in the past," Blake choked out, tears falling even faster than before._

 _"And it never occurred to you that he might be a victim of circumstance?! You never hesitated and asked yourself if this is something that he would do?!" Ghira yelled, making Blake close her eyes in fear, her ears flattening out on her head._

 _"Ghira…" Kali said, trying to calm him down, but she did not succeed._

 _"No, Kali, she needs to hear this," Ghira said as he put a hand on his wife's hand, trying to make her understand._

 _"Blake, this brings up many words in my mind along with several emotions, but the emotion I get from this is sadness and the only word I can muster from the multitude in my mind is… hypocrisy," Ghira said, Blake's eyes shot open in realization._

 _"Blake, you know how many mistakes you have made. You understand the blood on your hands along with the blood on other people's hands based on your actions. That being said I expected you to think first and not take things at their face value, instead of looking to understand the situation. You have been a victim of many things, Blake. I had hoped you would have been able to see one if you looked hard enough. From what I have been told by Ozpin, this boy has many flaws, but he had a strong moral compass. That was the one thing that separated him from most students in this school," Ghira said as he calmed himself down._

 _"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," Blake whimpered._

 _"I know you are, Blake, but you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to his family. From what I have been told they are coming here to speak with Ozpin in person, your chance to apologize will soon come, but there will be other things that will be done, to help you atone for what you have done," Ghira spoke, his voice regaining its edge._

 _Blake looked up at her father, she felt she knew what was coming. "Blake… For far too long, you have hidden who you really are, and while that is upsetting, you must come to terms with who you are," Ghira said, looking Blake in the eye, watching fear enter them slowly._

 _"Dad… Please, no… Don't make me do this," Blake said as she cried more._

 _"Blake… Give me your bow, you won't be needing it anymore," Ghira said as he opened his extended palm, waiting for her to present him with the piece of fabric._

 _"No…" Blake said as she cried._

 _"Blake, it is either this, or we bring you back to Menagerie where you will have your aura locked and you will be sentenced to a life in prison," Ghira said, this shocked Kali and Blake._

 _"Ghira!" Kali yelled as she turned towards her husband, unable to believe what she is hearing. "You can't she's our daughter!" Kali yelled, tears beginning to well up in her eyes._

 _"It pains me to, Kali, but this is a political matter. She killed a citizen of Vale and she hails from Menagerie, if she goes unpunished what example will that set for the rest of the faunus. The White Fang will gain supporters if they see that if they kill humans from other parts of the world, they will practically become a new superpower! So, I ask you again, Blake? What will it be?" Ghira said as he extended his hand once again._

 _Blake looked back and forth between him and his extended hand, not sure what to do. She didn't want people to know she is a faunus, but she especially does not want to go to jail, so she chooses the path of least resistance. Once again._

 _Blake's hands reached towards the back of her head, undoing her bow. She took it into her hand and gave it to her father._

 _"This pains me much more than you know, Blake. We will speak with you again in the future, we hope you can recover from this," Ghira said as he took Kali's hand and walked away._

 _Blake just stood there in the center of the area and continued crying, her eyes as red as blood and her tears streaming down her face like a waterfall._

 _Her worst nightmare had just come true._

 ** _Yang's Flashback:_**

 _"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Taiyang yelled at Yang as she sat down on her bed in the Team RWBY dorm._

 _"Yes! I saved Ruby from being raped!" Yang yelled right back._

 _Taiyang rolled his eyes at that. "You and I both know that's not what happened! Ruby told us exactly what happened and she was your supposed 'rape victim'," Taiyang yelled back, tired of Yang telling him the same thing._

 _"That's not what it looked like to me! I saw my sister in danger and I went to help her! That's what you taught me to do since I was a little girl!" Yang yelled back, standing back up, her eyes now bright red._

 _"I thought I taught you how to protect your sister, not let your temper run wild and attack innocent kids! Ozpin and every other teacher I have spoken with has told me the both of your teams had an incredible bond and an incredible level of trust between each other! Tell me Yang?! Is that true?! Because from the look of things, it isn't!" Taiyang yelled, making Yang's eyes widen, lose their bright red and instead turned to a deep blue as he eyes began to water._

 _"The only reason I don't make you pack up your things and come home with me is because you're an adult now, and as an adult, I expect you to take responsibility for your actions. However, I have frozen all of your assets until you graduate and until that time as well, Bumbleby is mine," Taiyang said as he crossed his arms._

 _"Dad! You can't that's everything I have!" Yang said, looking at him with a desperate look._

 _"I know it is! It's a bad feeling isn't it?! Having everything you have taken from you in an instant! With no ability to stop it whatsoever! Does that remind you of anyone?!" Taiyang yelled._

 _That statement hit home, Yang stopped moving, her eyes became saucers and she fell down right onto her bed, grabbing it for support._

 _"Yang, you are my first daughter, my little fiery dragon. Now, however, you are legally my daughter, but behind closed doors, you are nothing to me. You killed an innocent boy, you broke his family, you broke your sisters heart and worst of all, you have become just like your mother, Raven. So, now you're just like her to me now, gone," Taiyang said as he looked down at his now broken daughter._

 _"Yang, I will still accept you at home. I will allow you to live there, but know that if you do come back, you will have your aura locked and you will have to find a job somewhere to build your life from the bottom up. It will be difficult though since you have been working to be a huntress your whole life. You have no idea how much it hurts me to say all this Yang. You were the brightest light in my life, but not anymore. Know that the Arc family will be here soon enough, so when you see them, apologize. For all you have done to them," Taiyang said as he walked out of the room._

 _Yang could do nothing but scream and cry into her bed as she had become the one thing in her life she had hoped she never would. Raven. Merciless. Cunning. Cold. Raven._

 ** _Flashbacks End:_**

Back in present day, the social lives of the three girls have deteriorated quite heavily. It did not take long for the other students to realize that something had happened and that Jaune was missing.

Several students had asked around about what happened to the blond leader of team JNPR, they asked Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, however, every time they did, Pyrrha and Nora cried while Ren simply denied them an answer.

It got worse when people began asking Team RWBY what happened. Whenever someone asked Ruby she told them to ask the rest of her team, since they knew exactly what happened.

Around that point in time, the spotlight was on Team RWBY like crazy, everyone at every turn was asking them what had happened to them, some out of worry, others out of sheer curiosity.

One evening though, when Ruby went back to her dorm to get her things and officially move to Team JNPR's dorm room, the three other girls confronted her. The conversation progressed from questions to angrily venting frustrations.

Eventually, Ruby brought up how nothing would be happening if the three of them had not killed Jaune for doing nothing wrong. Apparently, someone heard their argument since the next day, the word around the school was that Weiss, Blake and Yang had killed Jaune. The reason why was lost on all of them, but their blood-covered hands were undeniable.

At that point people began to abandon them, both out of anger or fear that they will be next.

People even went so far as to attack the girls, some of them yelling 'Justice for Jaune' as they attacked them or left surprises for them throughout school.

Sometimes they would find their weapons clogged or covered with a deep red substance, obviously meant to resemble blood, or they were openly harassed in class. Even Team CRDL got quite a few licks in. They may not have liked Jaune before, but they owed him a great debt.

In the present day, however, it is lunchtime at Beacon and the majority of the student body is in the cafeteria, all having their own meals and speaking to each other, Jaune's death, however, the most popular topic.

Many students did not realize what Jaune was to them until he was gone, both boys and girls realized that Jaune was a constant light in their lives, even though his life was not the brightest itself.

The WBY of Team RWBY had just exited the eatery with their trays full of their lunch, they had not been eating much over the past few days, but knew they still had to keep their strength up as they are huntresses in training and all.

The three of them began walking between the rows and rows of tables and students in order to find an open table. After a moment, Yang saw an open table not too far on their right, but before she could take another step, the girls were all tripped by several legs that had been extended into the isles.

The three of them shouted as they fell over, falling face first into their lunches which stopped them from falling face first into the ground. Laughter soon took over the cafeteria as the students pointed and laughed at the three downed women.

Yang angered by this, shoots off the ground, activating Ember Celica, her eyes blood red.

"Alright! Who did that?!" the blonde brawler screamed, looking around. The moment she took in her surroundings she saw everyone around her, Blake and Weiss, all had their weapons primed and pointed at them.

And just before another wall of weapons. Ruby. Standing there, looking at them with disgust.

"How does it feel, Yang?" Ruby asked as she looked at her sister and former friends.

"How does it feel to have everyone around you turn on you?" Ruby asked taking a step towards, not breaking eye contact with Yang as the blonde began to shake.

"R-Ruby…" Yang wanted to say something but was stopped with a harsh slap to the face.

"Shut up!" the red-haired reaper yelled. "Now you know how Jaune felt! Now you know how he felt when you turned on him the only thing left is for you to be beaten and broken too!" She yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

The moment after she said that, three large students pushed through the crowd, "Justice for Jaune!" they yelled as they broke through the crowd, punching the three of them in the face, making them yell in pain as they fell to the ground.

As soon as they hit the ground, people came up around them kicking them, spitting on them, throwing their food on them and calling them slurs and swearing at them.

The three of them could do nothing but try to shield themselves from the barrage of attacks that came their way.

The students did not let up for about two minutes until Ms. Goodwitch arrived. "Enough!" she yelled, pulling several students off of them.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Weiss yelled, happy to see her, but the look on Glynda's face said that she wasn't happy to see them.

"Get out! All of you!" Glynda yelled, making everyone leave in a hurry, all of them fearing the wrath of Glynda Goodwitch and her infamous detentions.

"Oh, Professor Goodwitch! We're so glad to see you!" Weiss said, surprised when Glynda ignored them, instead fixing up the mess that surrounded the three girls while avoiding all communication with them all.

The second Glynda was done cleaning up the mess surrounding the three girls, she left without saying a word.

She left the three of them in the mess of food, drinks and spit as they're bruised, cut and broken.

Leaving them to cry in their lonesome.

All while Ruby watched from outside the cafeteria with a murderous glare in her eyes.

 **XXXX**

Over in the Grimmlands, more specifically, Salem's castle, Cinder has just returned from a reconnaissance mission in Vale.

She looked around the entrance to the castle, surprised to see that no one, not even Watts was around.

It was an odd feeling to come back to the castle and find it so empty. For a moment she thought that they had been attacked during her absence, but she knew that that wasn't a possibility as there was no sign of any fighting.

Walking down the hall toward the arena, she heard a large scream, a Nevermore from the sound of it, albeit a smaller one. She decided to investigate.

She made her way down to the arena and opened the door slightly and saw a black-haired man standing face-to-face with a Nevermore that was easily twenty-times his size. She was surprised at how he did not even flinch before the large beast.

"Come on!" He yelled as he ran up towards the Grimm, encouraging it to attack, which it did once he began to move.

Jaune ran towards the Nevermore, his eyes focused on the opening beneath its beak that exposes its throat.

The Nevermore shot an incredibly large wave of its projectile feathers towards Jaune, trying to stab him. Jaune dodged these to the best of his ability, resulting in him remaining untouched. The last feather was coming towards him, so he prepared himself for it. He caught it mid-flight, used its momentum to spin around and then threw it like a javelin, directly into the eye of the Nevermore, making it scream out in pain.

Cinder watched this display of power with wide eyes. Never had she seen anyone capable of doing that to a Nevermore, let alone take it on alone without any form of trouble.

Jaune ran and jumped onto the back of the Nevermore as it continued to scream in agony at its lost eye. Jaune grabbed the end of the feather and swiftly pulled it out of the Grimm, sending it into shock. The Grimm had no time to recover before Jaune took the feather and stabbed it through the throat of the Nevermore, easily killing it.

Blood launched from the hole Jaune created in the neck of the beast as he simply stood on its back as it fell to the ground with a mighty thud.

Cinder could only stare at Jaune as he walked off of the Nevermore, drenched in its blood and he didn't even bat an eye.

"There is no way this guy is on our side," Cinder spoke under her breath as she began to charge up a fireball in her hand.

The moment she did that, Jaune looked up, it was as though he smelled something. He looked around for a moment, trying to locate what he smelled. "This smell, its so strong, so attracting. I know it so well… fear," Jaune said as he looked right at Cinder through her gap in the door.

"Screw it!" Cinder yelled as she kicked down the door and threw a barrage of fireballs towards Jaune, each of them landing due to their incredible speed.

Jaune's body flew across the arena flying over the now dissolving Nevermore and crashing into the ground harshly. He had a nasty hole in his stomach from his flesh being burned and a burn on his shoulder that he would have to attend to later.

"Hm, after all that showboating. Disappointing," Cinder said as she walked into the arena.

"The way he dealt with the Nevermore was impressive though, however, he is nowhere near my level of power," Cinder said with a smile as she stepped on the downed Nevermore's beak.

"That was a mistake, Cinder," Salem's voice boomed throughout the arena.

"Your Grace?" Cinder asked as she turned looked around, looking for the source of her voice. She heard a small growl that almost got her attention, were it not for Salem speaking again.

"You just made two large mistakes. First, you attacked him unprovoked, and second, you assumed he was dead," Salem finished as Cinder turned her head towards where Jaune was sent flying, only to find a fist closing in on her face.

It connected, effectively sending Cinder flying across the ring, however, she caught herself and skidded to a stop. She put a hand to her cheek, feeling it and met with a large amount of pain.

"You… You dare?!" Cinder glared at the now repaired form of Jaune. The hole she put in him was now gone and his eyes are now glowing. "You dare attack me?! Me?! I am the Fall Maiden! I am the woman who will burn this world to the ground! Who are you to attack me?! Who are you?!" Cinder yelled extremely angry now, seething even.

"I take it that you're Cinder. I have been told a lot about you. Since you don't know much about me, I'll inform you of who I am," Jaune said as his arms began to bubble and mutate, making Cinder look at them with mild disgust.

"I am Salem's husband. I am the new King of the Grimm. I am Lucifer, and I am your King!" Jaune yelled as his right arm became a Beowolf's claw, while his left arm became a Deathstalkers stinger.

"You are no King of mine!" Cinder yelled as she ran towards Jaune as he returned in kind.

Cinder fired several more fireballs at Jaune, who simply dodged them. He was able to dodge them much more effectively when saw them coming. Cinder growled and created two swords of ash, using dust to form them quickly.

The moment the swords were ready was the moment they collided with Jaune's claws.

Cinder did her best to push back against Jaune's claws, but found that she was being overpowered as a small crater is being formed under her feet as Jaune continues to push down on her.

She quickly rolled out from under his claws, dropping her swords and charging up a fire blast, hoping to blast through him this time.

After she finished her summersault, she was ready to fire and shot at Jaune, who was ready for her as he put his arms together and formed a shield made of a Deathstalkers armour, completely blocking her attack. The force behind the blast still sent him to the wall, slamming him into it.

The stream quickly stopped as Cinder went on the offensive, shooting towards the smoke covered remains of Jaune.

She did not expect to see a massive number of Seer tentacles to shoot from the smoke and grab her. Cinder tried to dodge, but the tentacles changed their route to get to her and they wrapped around her neck, arms and legs, locking her in place in a somewhat crucified position.

Cinder tries her best to move, but finds her efforts are useless as the more she thrashed around, the tighter the hold Jaune had on her. Her aura working hard to prevent any permanent damage being done to her.

Jaune's eyes glowed a darker red as he brought her down to look him in the eye, his face only centimeters away from hers.

"What happened to all of that power I heard so much of. If this is all that you have, I have something to tell you Cinder… I am _leagues_ ahead of you," Jaune said as his eyes bore into hers. She couldn't look away as his eyes were demanding her attention.

Jaune took his other hand and put it under her chin, "You will submit and obey me, for if you don't…" Jaune said as he took his hand off her chin and transformed it into a Beowolves claw, one of it's long claws dragging across her throat.

Cinder knew she was in danger, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat hot from this. No man had ever been able to dominate her so easily before, even without the maiden's powers, Cinder was no pushover. As his eyes stared into hers, a fire in his, she felt her folds growing moist as she was getting turned on.

On her face was a mad blush and a small smile creeping its way onto her lips.

She was thrown from her thoughts as Jaune extended his tentacles and proceeded to throw her around the arena, smashing her mercilessly into the walls, the floor and the ceiling.

Cinder cried out in pain with each hit as it did critical damage to her aura, chipping away at it and leading it to its shattering.

"This should do it," Jaune said to himself as he threw her up towards the ceiling, her back slamming into it and creating a small crater behind her. She plummeted towards the ground and landed a meter or two before Jaune, her aura shattered upon impact with the ground.

Cinder was on the ground, unable to move, barely able to breathe. Her body shook slightly due to the intense pain she is being put through, her aura gone. Fortunately, before it shattered it withstood most of the damage from the fall.

Seconds later, as Cinder was about to look up to try and locate Jaune, she felt a hand grab her hair and pull her up. She yelled in pain as she was hoisted up off of the ground and met Jaune on eye level once again.

Cinders feet were a few centimeters from the ground, so her hair was the only thing keeping her hoisted up. She struggled to get Jaune's hands off of her, but it was difficult for her to move, let alone resist.

Jaune saw that there was some fight left in her and takes his right hand and brutally backhands her, leaving a nasty red mark on the side of her face and spit out some blood.

"The nature of this situation continues to elude you, doesn't it," Jaune said as Cinder turned her head back to him slowly, doing her best not to hurt herself any more.

Jaune pulled Cinder closer to him once again, making her yelp in pain, "I own you now, and you will do exactly what I saw, for I am Lucifer, for I am your King!" Jaune yelled directly into Cinder's face.

Cinder's eyes widened and rolled to the back of her head as she felt a massive wave of heat rush through her whole body, eventually reaching her lower folds. Her orgasm shot through her whole body, making her spasm slightly under Jaune's hold. Slightly swinging in the air as she is still feeling the aftershock of her orgasm, Cinder looked back at Jaune with a large blush on her face and a sultry grin across it.

"Yes, master," Cinder said, still wearing that smile.

Jaune dropped her after hearing that, letting her body hit the ground with a harsh slap, leaving Cinder on the ground curled up in a ball while giggling to herself.

Jaune smiled slightly at his efforts and walked towards where Salem is seated.

Salem stands up to address him, "Did you really need to be so rough with her? I think you might have broken her…" Salem said as she looked past Jaune and still saw Cinder shuddering. What she didn't see was Cinder fingering herself as she was turned the other way.

"Perhaps, but from what you had told me about her, only overwhelming strength can gain her respect and most importantly, obedience," Jaune said as he made a fist with his hand.

"I will do whatever it takes to ensure the absolute loyalty of all my subordinates and with their unwavering loyalty and support, and I shall break all those who dare oppose either or us and make the people of the world bow before us," Jaune roared, his ambitions burning.

Salem smiled and jumped down from her seat above, landing a few meters away from Jaune, but in the next second was directly in front of him, still wearing that dark smile.

"I am so proud of what you have become, my love. Together, we will rule this world, and you shall have your revenge," Salem said as she pushed forward into Jaune, giving him a strong kiss.

She dominated the kiss as Jaune did his best to push back, but he found himself overpowered by Salem, surprising him, but he did not mind, instead he simply continued fighting, adding more fire to their connection.

Salem eventually let go and licked her lips, savouring Jaune's taste. "Now, let us get down to business, my love, now that you are head of the Vale operation, there are a few things you must attend to," Salem said as she began to walk towards the exit.

"And that would be?" Jaune asked as he followed her out.

"There are several White Fang members that feel that they no longer belong, and thusly have begun to stray from our path. You must find them and if they do not return to pay for their crimes… eliminate them," Salem said coldly.

"It shall be done, my Queen," Jaune said as he bowed slightly to Salem, making her smile.

"Once Cinder is ready to depart, you shall take her back to Vale with you. Summon Hazel to bring her to the medical wing, I shall take care of her there," Salem said as she continued walking.

"Of course," Jaune said as he continued to walk beside her until a divide in the hall came and the two went separate ways, leaving Salem alone.

"He is even more powerful than I thought, he will quickly rise to my level. This is incredible, he shall be a key asset to my revenge. Ozpin… If only you knew what I have done to your innocent little huntsman. He's mine now, and forever will be," Salem said as she chucked darkly to herself as she made her way to her room, the doors to her room opening for her and then quickly slamming behind her.

 **XXXX**

 **Holy hell, that is the longest chapter I have ever written, but I'm not gonna lie, it feels good.**

 **So, that's the new Jaune, the Grimm blood had many effects on him and as time goes on, there will be more as you don't drink the blood of monsters and only gain a few perks, there will be more.**

 **Cinder's scene was probably the most fun for me to write because I have had a lot of pent up aggression with her, I mean she's hot as hell, but so damn evil. That in mind, I felt as thought Jaune should really break her, and I think I accomplished that, and now, Cinder's going to be all over him. If there was any character to kind of embody what I'm going for with Cinder it might be Albedo. You know, hot as hell, but also insanely into the male lead. There will be some head butting with Salem at one point for Cinder over Jaune, so that'll be fun.**

 **The Beacon scenes were definitely the hardest to write as I was trying to hard to think of fitting punishments for all of the girls and ways that would really hurt them as people, so I had to really think about that, but I'm happy with what I got out. The scene in the cafeteria could have been longer, but I think I got the point across.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it won't be too long until the next, I have a few new fic ideas that will be shorter than this one and Nightly Visits, so stay tuned for those!**

 **I'll see you all next time, so stay frosty!**


	3. Homecoming

Chapter 3

 **XXXX**

It has been approximately a week after Jaune, or more appropriately dubbed, Lucifer had gained superiority over Salem's inner circle. During this week, Watts too had arrived but due to his loyal nature, and lack of fighting capabilities, he quickly swore loyalty to Lucifer.

Along with that, the past week has been dedicated to preparing Lucifer to depart and head to the White Fang operation in Vale to take control of operations. Cinder had been tasked with briefing him and bringing him up to speed with the mission as of recently, and to be blunt, he was unimpressed.

He had expected so much more from Cinder as Salem painted her as a mastermind but he felt as though she wasn't doing all that she could, he would be sure to rectify that when he arrived.

Currently, several large Grimm were loading the airship Cinder had stolen to make the trip to Salem's citadel with any goods that Lucifer or Cinder would need during their extended period away from the Grimmlands, Lucifer himself was overseeing the movement of equipment personally to ensure its proper completion.

While he was observing the Grimm, he noticed Cinder approaching him from behind but ignored her as he was more concerned with the Grimm than the partial Fall Maiden.

"Master, the Grimm are nearly complete the loading of the ship, we will be ready for departure in the hour," Cinder said as she bowed her head to Lucifer, watching his feet turn toward her, feeling his gaze on the back of her head.

"Very good, be sure you are prepared, we leave the moment we are ready, dismissed," Lucifer said as he turned back around to survey the Grimm, not sparing Cinder another moment of her time.

Cinder buckled slightly at how cold he was to her, she absolutely loved it. Before she could say a thing, however, Salem walked up behind her, making her straighten up her form, showing her respect.

"I must say, I am impressed at how well you've got Cinder around your finger, she never showed such a side to me after I took her in," Salem said with an impressed look on her face, making Lucifer turn around and look at his Grimm wife.

"Thank you, my love, it is thanks to the power you granted me," Lucifer said with a bow of his head, making Salem grin slightly. "Despite all that I've given you, you seem rather… eager to depart. You don't want to leave me that, desperately do you?" Salem said with a sly smirk on her face.

Lucifer only kneeled before her and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Never, my love, my loyalties are to you, and you alone. I only wish to depart quickly in order to begin our conquest of this world," Lucifer said as he looked up at Salem with a fire in his eyes, making her smile.

"Know this, my love, if you wish for my return you only have to ask and I will be back in moments. I swear to you," Lucifer said as he bowed his head, still on his knee. "A rather fitting way of putting things," Salem said as she opened her hand and revealed a parasitic Grimm.

"This is a neurological Grimm, I have one just like this on my brain and when this one attaches itself to yours, we will be able to communicate no matter where either of us are," Salem said as she placed the small Grimm in the hand Lucifer extended.

The moment the Grimm made contact with Lucifer's hand, it ran up the side of his head and slid into his ear, making him wince slightly but he withstood it and felt when it attached itself to his brain.

"Thank you, my love," Jaune said as he stood up and looked back at Cinder, "Cinder, are we ready to depart?" Lucifer asks Cinder in a sharp tone, making her blush slightly. "Yes, master, we depart the moment you order it," Cinder said as she bowed her head, not seeing the smile on Lucifer's face.

"Excellent, then let us depart," Lucifer said before turning back to Salem. Salem quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave Lucifer a deep kiss, her tongue invading his mouth. The two only separating for air as the kiss lasted so long they almost ran out.

Salem wore a wicked smile as she stared at Lucifer, "I await your triumphant return, my King," Salem said as took Lucifer's hand. He took a step back from the Queen of the Grimm and bowed, "Yes, my Queen," Lucifer said as he walked towards the ship.

Cinder was about to follow Lucifer; however, she was beckoned by Salem as she saw a Beowolf walked away from her. "Yes, my Lady?" Cinder asked as she watched Salem extend a hand to Cinder, inside it was an earpiece of sorts. "This is a gift for my Lucifer, I had Watts procure it and I do believe it will help him greatly, give it to him for me," Salem said as she handed the object to Cinder.

"Of course," Cinder said as she bowed and walked towards Lucifer who had taken his seat in the airship.

Cinder quickly took her seat beside him and took off, leaving Salem to watch Lucifer depart, knowing that he would succeed where she had failed in the past.

 **XXXX**

As Cinder and Lucifer flew through the sky, they both marveled at the view as it was a rather breathtaking one.

"A splendid view indeed, a shame that we must burn it to the ground," Lucifer said with a small smile and his eyes glowing slightly.

Before Cinder could say anything, a beeping came from the controls, "Auto-pilot has been engaged, we can now roam the ship freely, Master," Cinder said as she released the controls, watching Lucifer get up and walk to the back of the ship.

Cinder quickly followed her new master to the back of the ship, "Master," Cinder said as she ran up behind him, making him turn around and look at her with a stern glare. "What is it?" Lucifer asks as he stared down at the black-haired woman.

"Master, I have a gift for you, from Mistress Salem, she gave it to me to give to you before we departed," Cinder said as she cupped her hands and raised the item as she bowed her head. Lucifer eyed the object oddly before taking it into his hand.

"What is this? An earpiece of sorts?" Lucifer said as he placed the earpiece in his ear and the moment he did a robotic voice came on.

'To activate helmet, nod head,' the robotic voice said. Lucifer followed its instructions and nodded his head and within seconds, the earpiece began to spread around his head, forming a large helmet. A mask appeared, a large metal plate covering from the top of his nose, down to the bottom of his chin where it meets the bottom of the helmet.

The helmet continued to wrap around his head, covering the back and top of his skull, encasing his head entirely. Out of the top of the helmet came two robotic eyes that the moment they hooked onto the face place, they shone a bright red.

From inside the helmet, a large Heads-Up-Display appeared, analyzing everything around him. He looked down at Cinder who stepped back due to the intimidating look of the helmet. The main colour of the helmet was jet black, only the face plate and upper parts of the helmet were grey, to allow for a distinction between helmet and mask.

"Mistress Salem said that she had Watts begin preparations for this after his return from his previous mission. She said that it will aid you in your efforts," Cinder said as she looked up at the bright red eyes of Lucifer.

"Watts, I have known him for only a week and he continues to impress me. I must inform him of his excellent work on this… fine piece of equipment," Lucifer said, noticing a change in his voice. "And when I thought he couldn't deliver anything else," Lucifer said with a smile underneath his mask.

"Master, your voice it sounds so… so… sexy," Cinder said as she buckled and fell towards into Lucifer's chest looking up at his piercing gaze. "I wouldn't mind doing many amazing things to you with that helmet on, not that I wouldn't do anything without it on," Cinder said with a lust-filled tone as she rubbed his chest in small circles with her right index finger.

She was soon stopped when Jaune grabbed her hand and removed it from his person, "Enough, return to the controls and prepare for our landing, at once," Lucifer said with a demanding tone, his eyes shining brighter when he put emphasis on the last two words.

Cinder almost had an orgasm when he said that as her chest began to heave as a mad blush ran across her face before she took a step back, "Of course, Master," Cinder said as she turned around and walked away with shaky legs as they wobbled and she left a small trail of her fluids on the way back to the cockpit.

After Cinder had made her way back into the cockpit, Lucifer went over to a small window and looked out at the city of Vale, looking down at it with a look of disgust.

"I can't believe I ever wanted to fight for such a pitiful city. Before I saw potential, now all I see is garbage, waiting to be tossed aside," Lucifer thought to himself as he walked back into the cockpit as they began their descent.

A few moments later, they had landed and several White Fang grunts ran onto the ship and took the crates of supplies, rushing them into the warehouse. Lucifer watched them with his helmet remaining on, slightly frightening the grunts, making them want to get off of the ship even faster.

Lucifer and Cinder walked down the ramp off of the airship and walked towards the warehouse where the White Fang were working away, Lucifer made a mental note that despite their human side, these faunus worked quite tirelessly, showing their loyalty to their cause.

As the two of them made their way through the warehouse, they finally arrived at Roman's office. Not caring to knock, Lucifer opened the door and saw Roman sitting in his chair, smoking a cigar with his scroll in his other hand.

"Sweet mother of Oum, haven't you animals ever heard of knocking?!" Roman said as he turned around with a scowl on his face, only for it to disappear as he saw Cinder and Lucifer at the door. The scowl disappeared and was replaced with a much calmer look, "So, who is this? Boytoy? Boyfriend? Fiancé, even? Man, you leave for a week and tie the knot, you work fast," Roman said in a humourous manner, making Cinder blush at all those possible scenarios while Lucifer's eyes on shone bright red as he stomped over to Roman.

Lucifer stopped directly before Roman, his face inches away from the orange-haired thieves, "Listen here you bottom feeder, I am no boy toy of hers, nor am I in any form of relationship with her for I am her master, and I expect nothing but your absolute loyalty. Do you understand? Do you?!" Lucifer roared as he leaned into Roman's face, their faces nearly touching.

"Well when you put it like that it makes it almost certain to me that you're her boyfriend, sheesh, no need to hide it, man," Roman said as he patted Lucifer's shoulder slightly.

That was a mistake.

Lucifer grabbed Roman's arm before the orange-haired man realized he had moved and began to crush the appendage as he held it in a grip tighter than anything Roman had felt before. He hissed slightly through his teeth as he felt the very veins in his arm begin to be crushed under the vice grip.

"Allow me to make myself perfectly clear, Roman, I understand your role in our operations here and I do believe you to be an intellectual of sorts otherwise we would have never allowed you our time. With that in mind, you should be smart enough to know that you are very replaceable and if I ever learn that you intend to thwart my efforts, I will kill you, slowly, painfully and for long enough to make you reconsider every life choice you ever made," Lucifer said as he continued to crush the criminal's arm.

Cinder was in the back, staring at the scene of her master, Lucifer, making Roman squirm as he forced the orange-haired criminal onto his knees. "This is so hot," Cinder thought to herself as she ran a finger across her tongue and her other hand cupped her breast.

"You could have gone to anyone else for this, yet you chose me, you need me whether you like it or not!" Roman yelled as he felt the bone in his arm nearly break like a twig.

"You're right, we could have gone to anyone else, we merely needed someone to do the basic work we cannot be bothered with but you were fortunate enough to be chosen," Lucifer said as he threw Roman's arm onto the ground and before Roman could recover, Lucifer mercilessly stepped on the arm on the same spot he held it a moment ago.

As Roman thrashed under Lucifer's foot, the Grimm King leaned over top of Roman's head, looking him in the eyes, "Perhaps you will learn to be more obedient, if I remove that tongue of yours," Lucifer said as he transformed his right arm into a Beowolves claw.

"What the fuck?!" Roman yelled, shocked at the inhuman feat that occurred before him, "What are you?!" Roman yelled as he desperately tried to escape.

"He is the King of the Grimm, Roman, and I would advise you to do what he says, he has a tendency to be quite, merciless," Cinder said, moaning a bit on the last word.

Roman stared up at Lucifer's descending claw, "You must swear your absolute loyalty to me, otherwise you will never make a sound again," Lucifer said as he glared down at Roman, the helmet's eyes shining red, burning into Roman's eyes as if they were laser pointers.

As Lucifer got closer to his face and his boot grounded up Roman's arm even more, on the verge of breaking, Roman finally snapped, "Alright, alright! I'll do it! I swear my loyalty to you, King of Grimm!" Roman screamed with tears in his eyes.

After hearing that, Jaune shifted his arm back into that of a human appearance and removed his foot from Roman's arm, looking at the damage he had done, "You see, was that so difficult?" Lucifer asked as he looked down at Roman holding his arm on the ground.

Disgusted by the display, Lucifer spoke up, "Get off the ground you whimpering insect," Lucifer ordered with a harsh tone.

Hearing this, Roman brought himself up off the ground with shaky legs, looking into the piercing eyes of Lucifer.

"Pathetic," Lucifer says before backhanding Roman so hard he flies back to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"So strong," Cinder moaned in her head as she watched Lucifer turn and walk away from the scene and head back into the warehouse as he watched several of the members of the White Fang look at what he did.

At that moment, they all learned that this new character was not one to be toyed with.

 **XXXX**

Lucifer and Cinder walked through the warehouse until they reached Cinder's designated quarters. Lucifer promptly opened the door and walked in to see the somewhat messy room for apparently three as one corner of the room had silver dust casings on the dresser and on the other corner were emerald bullet casings along with a blade sharpening kit.

"I was not made aware that you had company, Cinder," Lucifer said as he turned around and looked down at the black-haired woman. "My apologies, Master, I am forced to share these quarters with my subordinates, Mercury and Emerald. I can have them vacate these quarters for you if that is your wish," Cinder said with a bow of the head.

Lucifer looked around the room, observing the spacious area while nodding his head slightly, "That will be unnecessary, Cinder, you will not need to vacate these quarters but instead, I shall be joining you in here along with your subordinates. If I am going to be working closely with these two, I need to know more about them," Lucifer said as he walked towards a somewhat vacant area in the room and kneeling down.

"This will do," Lucifer said before he morphed his hand into a Beowolves claw and dug a rectangle into the ground, marking the area that would be his.

"As you wish, Master," Cinder said as she walked over to her section of the room.

As Cinder sat down, Lucifer felt a tingling in his head, it was not painful but more stirring. It was as if something was trying to communicate with him. 'Can you hear me, my love?' a voice said from within Lucifer's head.

He recognized the voice instantly, "My Queen, yes I hear you," Lucifer said as he turned away from the wall and kneeled.

Cinder looked at Lucifer with a confused stare, "Master? Is everything alright?" Cinder asked as she got up and walked over to Lucifer. "Silence!" Lucifer boomed as he shot his head up, the eyes on his mask burning red, making Cinder step back, "Please, continue, my Queen," Lucifer said as he bowed his head once again.

"Summon a Seer, I wish to see you, my love," Salem said from within Lucifer's head.

"At once," Lucifer said as he got up and cut himself on the arm, blood oozing from the wound and creating a puddle on the ground. The puddle bubbled for a moment before from the puddle grew a Seer Grimm.

"Ah, it is good to see you in good health, my love, and wearing the helmet I had made for you. You look simply incredible, my Lucifer," Salem said with a proud smile on her face.

"Thank you, my Queen, how may I be of assistance?" Lucifer said as he kept his head bowed.

"Worry not, Lucifer, I am not calling on you for a purpose, I simply wish to check on your well-being. Your absence has left me… concerned, it is an unfamiliar feeling, however, not unwelcome. Please, my King, look up at me," Salem said as she gestured with her hands for him to rise.

Lucifer complied and look into the Grimm and saw the face of Salem, "That is much better… Now, tell me, how goes the transition in Vale?" Salem asked as she interlocked her fingers.

"All goes well, my Queen, there has been some resistance to the change of power I have brought but it only lasted briefly," Lucifer said briefly.

"What of the White Fang and of this Torchwick figure?" Salem asked with a raised brow.

"Torchwick was hesitant to follow my example and obey my commands but I feel as though I made a… proper example of him to show him what will happen if he dares to defy me. A certain percentage of the White Fang operatives here saw the aftermath of my session with Torchwick, and I believe that will serve as ample incentive to make them reconsider any unfavourable behaviours," Lucifer said as he put his hands behind his back.

"Very good, you have done well, my King," Salem said with a small smile on her face. It was at that moment her eyes fell onto Cinder, "And what of your company with Cinder? I trust that she has presented no issues during your travels," Salem said as she eyed the False Fall Maiden slightly.

"Cinder is no problem, my Queen. Should she ever fall out of line, I have displayed that I am quite capable of putting her back in line," Lucifer said as he turned his head to look at Cinder, "By any means necessary," Lucifer said as he clenched his fists, cracking his knuckles sickeningly.

Cinder could only shudder after hearing that and she felt a wet sensation slowly begin to drip down her leg.

"Excellent, my Lucifer, truly excellent. I congratulate you on your significant progress over such a short period of time. I expect you to continue to perform admirably throughout the rest of the operation," Salem said with a smile.

"I vow to you, my Queen, I will not fail you," Lucifer said as he bowed his head. "I know you will not, my love, farewell for now," Salem said as the image of Salem disappeared and the Seer disintegrated into thin air.

As Lucifer raised his head and turned around he was met with Cinder's form slamming into his.

He looked down with a piercing glare down at the woman who has just jumped him and saw a look of pure lust and a bright red on her face.

"Master… Master… Please… Douse this fire in me, your promise to put me in my place made me so hot," Cinder moaned as she pushed her chest against his while moving up and down slightly, her breasts making small lines on his shirt.

Jaune made no move and simply stared down at her coldly.

This only made Cinder more and more aroused.

"Imagine it, Master, you and I unleashing our passionate love all at once, I know you want to, that mask may hide your expression but I know something that won't lie," Cinder said as she raised her knee and pressed it into Lucifer's crotch.

The second her knee made contact, she froze.

She noticed that his member, while it was there, it was not erect at all.

That was not what made her freeze, however.

What made her freeze was that when she felt it and rubbed her knee against it, she felt the sheer girth of his member, realizing the destructive size of his member.

It was at that moment; Cinder's folds began to rapidly drip out her juices.

"Master… I can feel it… It's so big," Cinder said between heavy pants.

Lucifer simply stared down, his mask hiding his deadly glare.

"Please, Master… I need it in my-" Cinder said before she was interrupted as she was brutally introduced to the floor. It was in a flash but Lucifer had raised his right arm and backhanded Cinder so hard she shot to the ground and from the impact, she would be staying there.

Lucifer rubbed the back of his right hand slightly, the skin slightly red from the strength of the smack, "If you have a problem, take care of it yourself, it does not concern me. I do not have the time or the patience to deal with your seductive actions, Cinder," Lucifer said with a cold tone.

Cinder simply moaned on the ground as her hands made their way down to her breasts and soaked folds, "Y-yes, Master," Cinder said as she began her efforts, leaving Lucifer to exit the room, never looking behind.

 **XXXX**

In the main city portion of Vale, a familiar feline faunus was out walking. She would not be out in Vale under normal circumstances due to her confinement to Beacon, however, she had to remove herself from that environment due to the revelation of her being of faunus descent.

Her situation had been bad prior to this but this was the final nail in the coffin as she became a target of even more harassment. People had begun to refer to her as an animal and had bullied her as bad or even worse than Team CRDL ever had Velvet.

Today's combat class proved to be the worst as her sparring partner took it upon themselves to not just shoot at her but shoot specifically at her ears, sending viciously large amounts of pain shooting through Blake's body as they were extremely sensitive and taking the full force of a bullet was not good.

That was the last straw and a few minutes later, Blake just ran, ignoring the cries of her teammates.

For the time being, she has remained hidden. Using the alleyways and going behind commercial plazas in order to stay out of sight as she was fully aware someone would recognize her and harass her even more.

As she walked through the city, it did not take her long to reach the shipyard. The area was blocked off of course but that did not prove a problem as she was a huntress-in-training and before that a White Fang operative, a mere fence was no problem.

She walked through the assortment of warehouses and crates filled with goods from other nations until she found a small closed off and quiet area. She then took a seat and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She then let her tears fall from her face.

Blake had many regrets throughout her life, people she had corrupted or failed to save and those plagued her every day of her life but at this moment what she had done to Jaune topped all of that.

"Why didn't I think before I acted, I should have known Jaune would never do that to Ruby…" Blake said softly in-between deep ragged breaths.

What she had done to the blond Arc male was easily the worst she had done, and due to how it happened at a prestigious institution like Beacon, news of the event traveled quickly. Unlike all of her other mistakes, this one she couldn't simply run from as too many people know what she did, know who she is, what she is.

She didn't know what to think, say or do, all she could do was cry.

She did just that.

Suddenly, she heard several sets of footsteps, not just a small group but a massive one, dozens of people.

This made Blake get up and look around the area.

As she made her way between the warehouses and containers, she never noticed the motion sensors or camera positioned high on the warehouse rooves.

Back in the White Fang warehouse security wing, a blue-haired grunt was viewing the security cameras and saw Blake. He then reached for his walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Security here, we have an intruder in Section 3, alert Lord Lucifer," the grunt said as he froze a frame of the footage and showed Blake unknowingly looking into the camera.

It took a moment for Lucifer to arrive in the security wing, "What is it?" Lucifer said as he looked at the grunt who quickly turned towards Lucifer, "My Lord, we have an intruder on the premises," the grunt said as he pointed towards the image on the screen that showed the black-haired faunus known as Blake Belladonna.

Lucifer simply stared at the screen with a look of disbelief.

"Incredible, simply incredible," Lucifer said as he smiled underneath his mask.

"My Lord?" the grunt asked as he turned to him with a confused look.

"It's nothing, I will handle this, resume your duties," Lucifer said as he walked out of the room.

"Yes, my Lord," the grunt said with a bow of the head as Lucifer walked out of the room.

As Lucifer walked out he couldn't help but make note of how well the White Fang had adjusted to his control of the operation. While they may be a radical bunch of terrorists, they were quite loyal, almost to a fault.

Just how Lucifer liked his soldiers.

As Lucifer, he could not stop himself from thinking of the multiple excruciating ways he would end the black-haired Belladonna's life. He could inject her with Rapier Wasp Venom and simply lower the toxicity and let it slowly kill her, or he could simply peel the flesh from her bones.

Oh, how he loved the idea.

However, before he got lost in those thoughts, he remembered that ending her life like that would be too merciful. She was undeserving of such a quick demise.

He wouldn't allow it.

She had to suffer.

She and the rest of her teammates had to beg for their deaths.

He would see to that.

He had made his way back to his room while he was lost in his thoughts and as he looked in he saw the sweaty face of Cinder as she breathed heavily on her bed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he walked over to her and looked down at her with a level of disgust, "Get up, I have need of you," Lucifer said as he shook her form, stirring her from her dazed state.

Cinder quickly got up and stood near the edge of her bed, "What is it you require, Master?" Cinder asked as she bowed her head slightly.

"I need your help in taking care of something for me, come," Lucifer said as he walked out of the room and made way to Blake's last known coordinates with a wicked smile underneath his mask.

 **XXXX**

Blake was making her way to the very same warehouse that Lucifer and Cinder had just left and in doing so, they knew exactly how to trap her.

As Blake made her way through a tight passage between several large containers, keeping her head down to the best of her ability, she failed to notice that someone was on top of the containers she was using as cover.

From a short distance away, Lucifer was kneeled and pointing his hand towards Blake's head. When he felt he had a good shot, a hole appeared in his palm and out of it fired a spider's webbing-like substance and it landed right on her eyes, blinding the faunus.

Blake yelled as she fell back and hit her head against the container on her left, providing Cinder ample time to jump down and begin her assault.

Unprepared and unaware, Blake was shocked when she felt a fist collide with her cheek, sending her into the ground again, the back of her head slamming into the concrete. Before she could even slightly recover, Cinder grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her out of the small alleyway of containers, Blake's form skidding across the ground, making her aura need to heal the wounds Cinder had created.

While on the ground, Blake clawed at the substance covering her eyes but it wouldn't budge, her nails dug at them, even scratching her face slightly and still nothing. "Who are you?! What is this stuff?!" Blake yelled as she rubbed her eyes trying to get the substance off but received no answer other than a brutal fist to the stomach.

Knocking the wind out of her, Cinder grabbed Blake by the shirt and spun her around before throwing the feline faunus into the air before she landed, Cinder launched a devastating kick to her stomach, sending her flying for a short time before Blake crashed into the wall of a nearby warehouse.

Watching from a distance, Lucifer smiled at Cinder's performance, realizing he did well to enlist her into his inner circle.

As Cinder walked over to the fallen Blake, she had a seething look on her face, Cinder had an expression of pure rage. She was currently beating on one of the women who had so utterly destroyed her master's life and she intends to pay the whore back for it ten-fold.

Cinder wanted to scream.

She wanted to call Blake so many different names.

But she couldn't without compromising her identity.

As she made her way before the black-haired girl lodged in the wall, the faunus' back stuck in the wall, Cinder took that opportunity to punch her in the stomach repeatedly.

Each brutal punch sent a blissful shiver down Cinder's spine, while Blake was met with nothing but excruciating pain as she felt her very organs be bruised.

Cinder made note of the pain the girl was in but continued her assault, she just kept punching, the False Fall Maiden's eyes widened with insanity.

She punched the girl again.

And again.

And again.

Blake's aura shattered, leaving her completely defenseless.

Cinder smiled as she realized that the faunus' barriers were down and the real damage could be done now.

Cinder formed a blade from her personal dust collection and just as she was about to thrust it into Blake's throat with every intent to kill her, she heard a booming voice yell to her, "Stop!" the voice of Lucifer, albeit modified, called out to her.

"That's enough," Lucifer yelled as he made his way over to Cinder.

Cinder gave him a confused look, she wanted to speak but had to keep her silence.

"Save me your looks, I too want to kill her but that would be too easy. She doesn't deserve it," Lucifer said as he grabbed Blake by her face and pulled her out of the wall and threw her like a piece of garbage to the side, her form crashing into the ground face-first.

Blake tried to push herself up off the ground but before she could get very far Lucifer was already on top of her and slammed his foot onto her back, sending her back to the ground with a cry of pain. "You're not going anywhere," Lucifer said as he looked down at her.

He gave her a curious look as he saw that her legs were still moving, "I see that you don't take orders well. Well, just to be sure you don't run off again," Lucifer said as he transformed his hands into Beowolves claws. He turned on Blake's back, his foot still crushing her spine, he placed the claws on the back of her legs and with a quick swipe he created two large gashes in her legs, ensuring her inability to flee.

Blake screamed in pain as she felt the muscles in her legs be torn in two as if they were nothing, tears fell from her golden eyes, "W-W-Who a-are you-ou?!" Blake yelled as loud as she could while in such great pain.

Lucifer smiled at this and kneeled on her back, taking her hair into his hand and lifting it up and placing his claw on her throat, the girl feeling it making her wince slightly. "Let's just say that I am someone who is highly enraged at what you had done to Jaune Arc. You robbed him of everything he held dear, and I believe that he deserves to be avenged," Lucifer said as he pressed his claw directly over her jugular vein.

Blake only choked out a small cry, "We didn't know that he was innocent, we thought he was trying to rape my teammate," Blake said as she cried.

Lucifer slammed her face into the ground, making her nose bleed, "Don't you dare lie to me! You acted as judge, jury, and executioner in a situation you knew nothing about. You had no evidence and you gave a death sentence to an unworthy man. Filth like you needs to be wiped from Remnant," Lucifer said as he pulled her head back more putting even more strain on her spine making her yell out in pain.

Seeing her like that made Lucifer smile before he let go, "You are quite fortunate that I do not feel like killing you today, killing you now would be far too merciful, Blake Belladonna. You can not die until you have felt the same despair, the same desperation, the betrayal that you instilled into Jaune Arc. Until that day, you will not be allowed to die," Lucifer said as he got off of her back and morphed his arms into tentacles and lifted the faunus into the air.

"Arsonist," Lucifer boomed as he looked back at Cinder who was standing there with a mad smile on her face. She nodded and watched as Lucifer morphed his other hand into a Beowolves claw, "Heat this up, I have something special for this cat," Lucifer said with a small smile.

Cinder quickly walked over to Lucifer and took his clawed hand into her own and began heating up each individual claw until the turned slightly red and were steaming, "Perfect," Lucifer said as he made one of his tentacles rip the top of Blake's shirt off, making her scream slightly.

"Worry not, this pain will be insignificant in comparison to what truly awaits you and your wretched team," Lucifer said as he pulled Blake in closer before he pressed his claws against her skin, burning the flesh and making an ear-piercing shriek escape Blake's lips.

As Lucifer carved Blake's flesh, tears poured from her eyes and her dry throat finally made her cease her screams for the moment.

It did not take long before Lucifer's work was complete.

Directly above the crevice of her breasts, Lucifer had drawn the Arc Crest into her very flesh. The fresh wound bleeding insane amounts of blood, "Excellent," Lucifer said with a smile. A moment later he felt Blake's body fall limp, making him raise an eyebrow.

"It appears she has fallen unconscious, Master," Cinder said as she approached Lucifer. "Indeed, Cinder, however, she will find no rest in her slumber," Lucifer said before he transformed one of the ends of one of his tentacles, filling it with a black liquid. The now sharp needled tip of the tentacle then thrust into Blake's neck, the liquid flowing into her veins.

After doing that, Lucifer simply dropped Blake's unconscious form. "What did you just inject into her, Master?" Cinder asked as he walked over to Blake, looking between her and Lucifer with a confused stare.

"Nothing deadly, just a simple potion, something akin to Nightmare Fuel, if you will. With my own personal touch," Lucifer said with a smile as he looked down at Blake who was now crying in her sleep.

"No…," she said under her breath, making the two of the smile.

"Guards!" Lucifer called as he heard two sets of feet run towards him from behind, "Yes, my Lord," the two said in unison. "Dispose of this pest, drop her off at the Beacon shuttle outpost and leave her there," Lucifer said as he walked between the two, Cinder following close behind.

The two grunts gave him responses ranging from 'Yes, sir,' and 'Of course,' as he walked away.

"Master, pardon my ignorance but why would you allow her to live? She has done nothing other than things that deserve a brutal death," Cinder said with a fire in her eyes. Lucifer looked down at her with a disappointed stare, "For someone working so closely with Salem, I am disappointed you failed to learn from her," Lucifer said as he kept walking earning a confused look from Cinder.

"While I would simply love to shove a sword through her stomach, I feel that she is not worthy of such a quick disposal. After all, she has done, she and her team will feel the full extent of the revenge I have planned for them. They can not and will not die until I am through with them, I intend to make that clear to all of our operatives here and I want to make that clear to you first. If you engage any of them, you will only aim for non-lethal injuries and if possible, bring them to me, do you understand, Cinder?" Lucifer said with a deadly glare making Cinder's legs buckles slightly.

"Yes, my Master," Cinder said with a smile.

 **XXXX**

Several hours later at Beacon's infirmary, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang had been summoned by Ozpin and Goodwitch, the message they all received was regarding Blake.

Ruby wanted to simply ignore the message and go on with her day but Goodwitch promised detention and extra readings if she ignored her, so reluctantly Ruby went.

It did not take long for the three girls to arrive at the infirmary and as they walked into the room, Weiss and Yang almost froze at the battered sight of Blake.

"Blake!" the two girls yelled as they ran over to their partner, not seeing Ozpin and Glynda standing at her bedside. "I'm afraid Miss Belladonna cannot hear you at this time as she is currently unconscious," Ozpin said as he walked to the edge of her bed, putting a hand on the frame of the bed.

"What happened to her?!" Yang yelled as she looked between their Headmaster and Headmistress, looking for answers. Ruby smirked slightly as she leaned against the wall behind her, thinking about how interesting this should be.

"We don't know, apparently she was left at a shelter for the Beacon to Vale shuttle with her belongings. She wasn't accompanied by anyone but she had been left in this state," Glynda said as she looked down at the doctor's report on her scroll.

"Was she raped?" Weiss asked as she looked up at Ozpin, hearing a slight chuckle from Ruby making her want to lash out at her for the sound but she chose to ignore it.

"No, from what the doctor has told us there were no signs of rape, rather she was just badly beaten. It is fortunate that she was brought here when she was, her life was not in danger but there is no way of telling who could have gotten their hands on her," Ozpin said as he looked at the black-haired faunus' sleeping form.

"What is the extent of her injuries?" Weiss asked as she looked at Glynda.

"Bruising all over, stress on her spine, two large cuts on the back of her legs and marks of pressure around her throat," Glynda said bluntly.

"Will she be alright?" Yang asked with worry. "I have been informed by the staff here that Miss Belladonna will make a full recovery, and it will not take long as I have learned that she is quite resilient but there is one thing that stands out from all of her injuries," Ozpin said as he walked over to Blake's nightstand and grabbed a picture the doctor had left there.

"This symbol was left on Miss Belladonna's chest; do you have any theories as to why that might be?" Ozpin asked as the two girls looked with disbelief at the Arc crest.

"Isn't that… Jaune's crest?" Yang asked as she stared at the familiar insignia as she often saw it on Jaune's shield frequently.

"That it is, Miss Xiao Long, do you have any clue as to why it would be on Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin asked as he handed the photo to Yang, the blonde still staring at the photo with disbelief. It did not take long for Weiss to speak up.

"Perhaps its some radicals or loyalists to the Arc family, they were quite an influential part of history as they brought out such great warriors," Weiss said as she put her hand to her chin, stroking it with her fingers slightly.

"While you are correct Miss Schnee, you are failing to see the bigger picture here," Glynda said as she walked up to Weiss. "News of what you and your team did to Mister Arc has reached the people of Vale and possibly beyond, and if this is proves anything, it is that they are not happy," Glynda said as she gestured towards the unconscious body of Blake.

Hearing that, both Yang and Weiss' blood ran stone cold and their eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"With that in mind, I do believe it is even more essential for you three to take your confinement to campus even more seriously. The last thing we need is the three of you going into the city and coming back in a similar state as Miss Belladonna," Ozpin said as he walked up to the two girls.

"Which reminds me, what led to Miss Belladonna abandoning campus despite my clear instructions for you to stay?" Ozpin said with a slight glare.

Yang shivered slightly as she didn't want to answer but she did, "She ran off after combat class, some racists attacked her specifically as they found out she was a faunus," Yang said as she rubbed her arm with her left hand.

"I see, I will meet with those students and have a conversation with them regarding their behaviour, and I will alert the Vale Police Department of what happened to Miss Belladonna and tell them to be on the lookout for any suspicious persons. Good day, ladies," Ozpin said as he walked towards the door but was stopped as Yang ran up and grabbed Ozpin's arm, stopping the white-haired headmaster.

"That's it?! You're just going to give them a talking to?! They openly and viciously attacked Blake for her heritage, for what made Blake who she is!" Yang yelled, her eyes burning red with anger.

Ozpin looked down at Yang's hand grasping his arm and looked back at the angered girl, "Miss Xiao Long, I would recommend you remove your hand from me," Ozpin said with a stern tone, making Yang immediately remove herself from him as she felt an odd pressure come from the man.

"Now, to answer your question. Yes, that is all I intend to do, while it disappoints me that students of this institution feel the need to act in this manner, I do feel as though some of the blame for this transgression lies in your own lap, Miss Xiao Long, along with Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna," Ozpin said with a disappointed look.

Yang was about to ask what he meant but before she could fully open her mouth, she realized what he meant.

Jaune.

"Your silence speaks volumes to your understanding of my meaning," Ozpin said as he looked down at Yang and then over at Weiss who could not look at him directly.

"The world we live in is a highly unforgiving one, ladies, and while I want nothing more than to keep you all from it you all must understand that there are consequences for your actions, and some of those can be rather tragic. It is a harsh lesson, I admit but one worth learning from in order to ensure you nor anyone around you makes the same mistake," Ozpin said as he looked at Blake's sleeping form.

"With that, I'll leave you, good day to you, ladies," Ozpin said as he and Glynda exited the room.

The moment the door closed Yang turned around and began to walk towards Weiss who could only stare at the ground, "Weiss?" Yang said as she walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She wasn't met with Weiss' voice but small chuckles from behind her. Yang turned around and saw Ruby's shoulders and stomach rising and falling at a high pace, her laughter going from small chuckles.

Yang only stared at her younger sister with a look of disbelief.

"Oh, man, I love irony," Ruby said as she grasped her stomach tightly from her intense laughter.

"Ruby?! How is any of this funny?! Blake could have been killed tonight! How can you be so cold towards her?!" Weiss yelled back at Ruby with tears in her eyes as Yang's voice was stuck in her throat, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"How can I be so cold?! How can I be so cold?! That's rich!" Ruby yelled as clenched her fists almost tight enough to draw blood. "If anyone is cold here, it certainly isn't me! If Blake had been killed tonight she would have known what it was like for Jaune in his last moments!" Ruby yelled, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Ruby! We did what we did on that day because we thought that you were in danger! We didn't mean any ill will towards Jaune!" Weiss yelled back making Ruby laugh again, "No ill will, yeah right! If you meant no ill will towards him you would have talked to him before you jumped in and killed him!" Ruby yelled.

That shut Weiss up.

"Forget this, I'm out of here," Ruby said as she walked towards the door but was stopped when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. "Ruby…" Yang said from behind the red-cloaked reaper.

A second after Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, the girl slapped her hand off of her, glaring at the blonde girl she once referred to as her older sister. "No! No, Yang! You can't pull any shit this time! Jaune was one of those one in a million guys, he only came once a lifetime and you killed him because you took on a situation you knew nothing about!" Ruby yelled as the tears fell again from her eyes.

"He was one of those guys who didn't care who you were or what you had done! He saw the best in people, he saw the best in me, he saw it in Weiss, Blake and even you! I wasn't sure of it before but I am now, I loved him! I loved Jaune! But knowing it now is kind of useless since you all killed him at the drop of a hat, so thank you, Yang! You killed the one person I ever loved as much as you or Dad. Now I have no one left to love because you felt that it was your duty to kill an innocent man!" Ruby said as her eyes burned red and tears fell like a waterfall.

Unable to take anymore Ruby stormed out of the infirmary, leaving Yang to fall to her knees and let the tears begin to fall from her eyes like a steady river.

Her sister, her adorable little sister who she loved more than anyone has truly left her.

 **XXXX**

Back in the warehouse, Blake had almost infiltrated, Roman was hard at work in his office, trying to find ways to increase the amount of dust they had in their stores without drawing too much attention to themselves.

He was surprised when he heard his door open and it revealed Lucifer, standing there looking at him, "Roman, how go your efforts in locating more dust for our troops," Lucifer said as he walked over to Roman who he could see was shaking.

"It is going well, my Liege, I have located several new dust stores that will be ripe for the taking over the next few days," Roman said as he pointed to several locations marked on the map of Vale.

"Very good," Lucifer said as he nodded his head. "However, this is now unnecessary," Lucifer said earning a curious look from Roman. "I'm sorry, my Lord but I don't understand," Roman said as he looked at Lucifer, keeping his previous confused look.

"With our current dust supply, we now have enough to move onto the next phase of our plans. I need you to begin our relocation efforts. I trust that will be no problem for one as capable as yourself?" Lucifer said as he looked at the orange-haired thief from the corner of his eye.

"No problem whatsoever, my Liege," Roman said as he bowed his head slightly to the larger man before him. "Excellent, you will turn your attention to the preparations for our move immediately, am I understood?" Lucifer said as he glared harshly at Roman. "Yes, my Lord," Roman said, making Lucifer smile slightly.

"Very good, get to it then, I expect the move to be completed over the next 96 hours and I will meet you at the site when the move is expected to be complete, farewell for now Roman," Lucifer said as he walked out of Roman's room, letting him fall into his chair with a deep sigh. "See you later too, Lucifer," Roman said as he rolled his eyes.

He swore that one way or another he would get out of this situation and he would secure his freedom from this tyrant.

Outside of Roman's room, Lucifer walked out and Cinder was standing there waiting for him, "Is that your last meeting for today, Master?" Cinder asked with a bow of the head.

"Yes, Cinder but there is something I must do and thusly, I am placing temporary command back in your hands, however, should any trouble arise contact me and I shall take care of it. Do not abuse the power I grant you Cinder, remember, what I can give I can take among other things," Lucifer said as he glared down at Cinder, making her blush slightly.

"Yes, of course, Master," Cinder said as she bowed deeply.

"Very good, you are in command until my return," Lucifer said as he walked out of the warehouse.

As he stepped into the cool nighttime air, he looked around, "Well, this should be as good a time to practice this as any," Lucifer said as he turned towards the water.

He stared at the water before breaking into a sprint, running towards the water. He jumped off the edge of the pier and before his feet could touch the water beneath him, two large dragon-like wings ripped from his back, tearing through his shirt leaving two gaping holes.

Lucifer smiled wickedly as he used his wings to propel himself into the air at an insanely high speed, his helmet protecting his eyes from any debris or unwanted things in the air, allowing him to travel at whatever speed he desired.

As he flew over Vale he looked towards the moon and said to himself, "Let's get down to business," before using his wings to make himself go even faster.

 **XXXX**

Back at Beacon, more specifically in Blake's hospital room, Blake was gaining her movement back, thank Oum for her aura patching her up. There was only one problem, despite all the covers over her, she felt so cold.

Blake tossed and turned in her bed, chasing whatever warmth she could get her hands on, failing to find any. More curiously she was sweating as well, unaware of this however as she is currently lost in her slumber.

In her mind, she was lying down in an empty room. There were no walls, nothing around her whatsoever. It was completely silent.

"Blake…" Blake heard from around her somewhere in her head. She looked around inside her dream, trying to find a source of the sound she heard but seeing nothing.

"Blake… Why?" the voice said again, slightly louder this time. It was almost teasing Blake as she was growing frustrated.

"Hello?!" Blake yelled as she looked around her dreamscape, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"I thought we were friends, Blake… I guess I was wrong," the voice said as the area around Blake turned bright red, almost akin to… blood.

"No… It can't be…" Blake said as she turned around and saw Weiss and Yang on their knees behind them stood a hooded figure holding a familiar sword. "And if we aren't friends Blake," the hooded figure said as he raised his sword.

"No!" Blake yelled as she ran towards the hooded man, only to find that no matter how fast she ran she remained in the same place. "Neither are they," the hooded figure said as he swung his sword and in one fateful swoop, the heads of Weiss and Yang fell to the ground.

Blake fell to her knees in disbelief, "No… no, no, no, not again, please!" Blake said as she began to cry.

"Why?! Why would you do this, Jaune?!" Blake yelled as she opened her eyes and looked up at Jaune just in time to see him drive his sword through her stomach. Her eyes following him as he kneeled in front of her.

"Because you should know more than anyone else that you deserve this," Jaune whispered into her ear.

At that moment Blake shot up from her bed, ignoring the pain that shot through her from her injuries. She looked around the room and realized that she was safe before she allowed herself to fall back into the sheets of her bed.

"It was just a dream…" Blake said to herself as she put her hands over her eyes.

"Maybe but it may become a reality because of all that you've done," a familiar voice said from beside Blake. The faunus' eyes shot open as they slowly turned towards the person talking to her.

"After all, I'm the newest addition to people whose lives you destroyed," the voice said from beside Blake as she finally made eye contact with it.

Blake felt like she was going to have a heart attack right then and there.

This was impossible.

"What's the matter, Blake?" the voice said, his blue eyes staring into Blakes.

It was Jaune Arc, sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

"You look like you've seen a dead man," Jaune said with a wicked smile.

 **XXXX**

 **Oh, cliffhangers, how I love you so!**

 **Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, a month and a half is brutal but your patience has been rewarded with yet another chapter of Shattered Bonds, I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I know I said that Jaune would not meet any of the RWBY members for a while and I am staying true to that as at this point, Blake has only run into an unknown assailant, she has absolutely no clue that it is a recently restored Jaune Arc, that is going to be fun to write when I get to it!**

 **Now, I am trying to find a proper loop of updates for my stories for the three I currently have in progress. As of this point, the order of update will be Shattered Bonds - Nightly Visits - What a Dragon Wants. Just so you guys know what to expect in terms of update orders.**

 **I have so many ideas for new fics, I think I have a total of maybe 10 at this point and I want to work on those, however, they are on hold as these three stories take priority but I may work on them if I can't stop myself anymore.**

 **That's about it for me this time around, stay tuned for the next chapter of Shattered Bonds and stay frosty!**


End file.
